Dix ans après, souvenir
by fic-inspiration
Summary: Oubliez tout aprés le départ d'Edward. Un déménagement, un accident et l'éternité s'offre à elle. Devenue vampire malgré elle, Bella recommence une nouvelle vie. Qu'adviendra t'il lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir elle croisera un Cullen ? Amour ou Haine ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai commençais une nouvelle fiction et je souhaiterais que vous me donniez votre avis! **

**Merci pour ceux qui vont me lire.**

* * *

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez après le départ d'Edward et des siens. Chacun de leurs côtés ont continués leurs vies, les Cullen vivent à présent à Port Mc Neill au canada et Bella à Carlton dans le Minnesota.

Abandonnés de tous son père et elle ont déménagés et sont venus s'installer à Carlton une petite ville.

Nous voilà dix ans après et nombres de choses ont changé. Charlie est mort tué par un vampire vagabond et Bella n'est plus humaine.

Que va-t-il advenir lorsque, au détour d'un couloir ils vont se croiser ?

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, vous me connaissez déjà, Isabella, Marie Swan.

Aujourd'hui nombre de choses ont changées depuis mon adolescente à Forks, et la primordiale c'est que je ne suis plus humaine mais vampire, vous voulez que je vous explique ?

Après le départ précipité d'Edward et des siens je n'ai pas réussie à m'en relever.

Six mois plus tard mon père a donc décidé de d'emménager pour m'éloigner de cette ville et de tout ce qui était susceptible de me rappeler mon ancien amour. Nous sommes partis habiter à Carlton une petite ville située dans le Minnesota.

Carlton était plus vaste que Forks et j'en fus heureuse, je pouvais y passer inaperçue. Je savais pertinemment que je ne m'intégrerais pas et cela pour une seule et unique raison, je ne le voulais pas.

Edward, MON Edward m'avait abandonné sans le moindre scrupule et n'était pas revenu.

Nous avons donc commencé une toute autre vie, mon père a repris sa place de shérif et moi j'ai continué mes études. À cette époque je restais en retrait et je ne suis donc pas arrivée à m'intégrer.

Peu à peu je m'étais forgée une carapace aussi dure qu'un rocher et érigées un mur aussi grand qu'un building, tout ça pour me protéger des sentiments extérieurs, tout ce qui était susceptible de m'atteindre.

J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de continuer ma route et à force d'effort insurmontable j'ai fini par y arriver, je revivais. Edward et les siens n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir qui de temps à autre refaisait surface pour m'assaillir de douleur et de peine.

Jusqu'à ce jour, un jour froid d'hiver où je rentrais chez moi pour retrouver mon père.

La porte était ouverte et mon père allongé face contre terre dans une marre de sang, un vampire accroché à son cou.

Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard en compagnie de l'assassin de mon père, je sus qu'il m'avait transformée, il désirait que je sois sa compagne.

Deux nuits plus tard je me suis enfuie et ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Au début j'ai eu pas mal de problème à gérer mon nouveau statut et j'ai fini par comprendre la douleur que s'imposait Jasper pour ne pas vider un humain de tout son sang.

Le seul point positif à avoir côtoyé les Cullen c'est que grâce à leur souvenir je n'ai jamais pu me résigner à tuer des humains, je me suis donc naturellement rabattue sur les animaux.

Les gens se demandaient où était passé mon père et à chaque fois qu'ils me posaient la question je leur répondais toujours :

-** Il est partie vivre avec sa sœur malade en France.**

Et à chaque fois les gens me disaient :

**- Nous ne savions pas qu'il avait de la famille, mais en même temps votre père était quelqu'un de très discret sur son entourage, il n'aimait pas trop jacasser sur sa personne.**

Ma transformation avait changée beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Un jour j'avais découvert un de mes dons et j'avais décidé de le mettre au service des autres.

Une matinée pluvieuse alors que je sortais de chez moi pour aller au lycée deux enfants faisaient de la bicyclette. L'un d'eux est tombé et c'est tordu la cheville. En voulant regardé si ce n'était pas trop grave je sentis une chaleur brûlante enflammer mes paumes et se propager dans la jambe du petit garçon. Deux secondes après il remarchait alors quand temps normal il aurait eu droit à un plâtre pendant au minimum 3 semaines.

Je savais d'avance que la vocation que j'avais choisie n'allait pas être facile mais rien ne pouvait m'en empêcher.

Me plongeant corps et âme dans mes études je devins médecin à l'hôpital du compté.

Ma transformation a eu lieu durant ma 23ième année et aujourd'hui je devrais avoir 27 ans.

Finalement j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais, mais ce n'était pas Edward ni les siens qui l'avaient fait.

Figée à jamais dans mes 23 ans, je me retrouve aujourd'hui toute seule et croyez-moi que cette solitude me pèse.

Lorsque j'avais appris à Jacob et Billy la mort de mon père et ma transformation non-voulue ceux-ci avaient très mal réagi et ne m'avaient plus jamais contacté.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre, quoi que un peu court vous à plu ?**

**N'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews que vous ayez apprécié ou non.**

**Merci**


	2. Chapitre II : la vie continue

**Voilà le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. **

**Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Chapitre 2 : La vie continue**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de moi, Edward Cullen vampire attitré. Fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, et frère de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice.

J'ai été vampirisé en 1918, aujourd'hui j'ai 117 ans. Depuis ce fameux jour de 1918 où mon créateur Carlisle Cullen a décidé de me donner la chance de « l'éternité », mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Une éternité ce simple mot résume parfaitement l'ennui de ma vie, une routine des plus ennuyeuse qui s'était installée confortablement. Une routine que rien n'aurait pu brisée d'après moi.

Aujourd'hui je reconnais que j'avais tort, j'ai connu « un soleil » ou plutôt dans mon cas « une lune », BELLA.

Cette fille si douce a la personnalité si distrayante. Ma famille et moi avions cru pendant un certain temps que l'amour serait possible entre elle et moi, puis un incident a tout changé.

Pour protéger Bella, mon unique amour j'ai fui avec ma famille, aucune personne ne mérite d'avoir pour compagnon un vampire et encore moins une belle-famille toute entière de Vampires.

Dix ans auparavant une minuscule entaille sur le doigt de Bella a suffit à déclencher la soif de Jasper.

Ceux liquide rouge si chaud et à l'odeur si envoutante a causé des dégâts irréversible dans mon cœur mort.

À contrecœur je l'ai abandonné pour que plus jamais je ne mette sa vie en danger, une vie que je considérais comme un cadeau. Un être aussi précieux qu'elle mérite mieux que moi, le vampire malheureux au cœur mort.

Durant toutes ces années j'ai refusé catégoriquement qu'Alice espionne son présent ainsi que son avenir, à quoi bon surveiller ces moindre faits et gestes.

Alice a accepté de ne pas la surveiller pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait pertinemment que si elle le faisait contre mon gré cela risquait d'envenimer notre entente, et pour rien au monde nous aurions voulu briser la relation fraternelle que nous partagions.

L'équilibre de la famille avait déjà été soumis à rude épreuve et personne de voulait fragiliser notre Clan.

Aujourd'hui ma famille et moi-même vivons à Port Mc Neill dans la Canada, malheureusement nous devrions bientôt déménager. Cela fait 10 ans que nous nous y sommes installés et les personnes commencent à s'interroger.

Pourquoi aucun de nous n'avait pris de rides, pourquoi nos voix ne changeaient pas avec le temps, et nombres d'interrogations encore.

Je ne suis jamais arrivé à sortir Bella ma belle humaine de ma tête, j'ai mis près de 8 ans à me relever. Peu à peu j'y suis arrivé grâce à Ashley.

Lors de notre arrivée à Port Mc Neill nous l'avions rencontrée. À cette époque elle vivait seule et sa solitude lui pesait beaucoup, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi moi je recherchais tant ce que elle voulait fuir.

Au début on ne la voyait qu'épisodiquement, ensuite ses visites se sont faites plus fréquente et les liens entre mes parents et elle se resserraient, puis sans même que je m'en aperçoive elle était installée avec nous.

Perdu dans un trou noir sans fond qui m'aspirait au fil du temps je ne faisais pas attention aux éléments qui m'entouraient. Pendant 6 longues années elle a attendu que le souvenir de Bella s'efface ou se tasse dans un coin de mon cœur pour me faire part de ses sentiments. Cela fait 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble, et pas un jour n'est passé sans que je sois assailli malgré tout par le souvenir de mon humaine.

Je ne me suis jamais demandé si je ressentais les mêmes sentiments qu'Ashley envers moi, la seule chose que je puisse dire c'est que je l'apprécie, c'est une personne sincère. Après quand à dire que je l'aime je n'en serais pas certain.

Ou peut-être un amour moindre que le sien. Un amour différent.

Dans deux semaines nous allons donc encore une fois déménager. Nous partirons du Canada pour rejoindre le Minnesota, plus précisément Carlton.

Vous savez le plus étrange dans cette histoire. C'est que depuis ma séparation avec Bella j'ai bloqué toutes les pensées des personnes qui m'entouraient. Frustré de n'avoir jamais réussi à pénétrer son esprit si complexe je me suis promis de ne plus me servir de mon don. J'ai érigé un mur pour ne plus que toutes ces pensées si ennuyeuses et banales viennent perturber mon petit monde, l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais plongé volontairement. Puis un jour Ashley m'a fait sourire et j'ai remonté peu à peu cette pente sinueuse, mais croyez-moi je n'ai pas encore sorti la tête du trou. Le chemin est encore long.

Une fois arrivés dans notre nouvelle ville Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ashley et moi allions reprendre des études au lycée public du compté, Esmée se trouvera des maisons à redécorer et quant à Carlisle personne ne sait encore ce qu'il compte faire.

Au dire de son supérieur le compté disposait déjà d'un excellent médecin, une femme.

Mais sincèrement j'ai plus mal à imaginer qu'un seul médecin dans le monde puisse rivaliser avec Carlisle !

Trouvez vous que les sentiments d'Edward sont bien d'écrit ou dois-je encore approfondir ?


	3. Chapitre III : déménagement

**Voilà le troisième chapitre tant attendu par nombre d'entre vous.**

**Pour répondre à certaine de vos interrogations « non Edward n'a pas oublié Bella, Ashley est pour lui une amie intime mais rien de plus », Happy end pour Edward et Bella ? Bonne question mais même si je savais-je ne répondrais pas à cette question, désolée! ****J****J**** La suite vous le dira**

**Chapitre 3 : Déménagement**

_2 semaines plus tard_

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J, le jour de notre déménagement. La maison a été vendu ainsi que tous les meubles qui s'y trouvaient. Le peu d'affaire de nous récupérions c'est un transporteur qui nous les apporterait. Si nous étions de simple humain nous mettrions une semaine avant de rejoindre notre nouvelle destination, mais ma famille et moi-même avions pris la décision de nous y rendre à vitesse vampirique.

Ça nous permettrait de nous dégourdir les jambes et de chasser avant d'arriver à Carlton.

Bien qu'entourés de vaste forêt nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque que des cadavres d'animaux soient découvert le jour de notre arrivée, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

Carlton est une ville miniature qui compte environ 1000 habitants, elle dispose d'un collège et lycée, d'une bibliothèque, d'une mairie et bien d'autre chose encore.

À la plus grande joie de mon père la ville dispose aussi d'un hôpital mais le poste qu'il convoite est déjà occupé par une femme. Néanmoins dès son arrivée à Carlton il compte s'y rendre pour proposer ses services.

Je ne pense pas qu'une femme puisse rivaliser avec le nombres de lettres de recommandations qu'il dispose et non plus avec la réussite de ses interventions.

Aucun de nous n'a entendu parlé de cette femme, elle ne veux apparaître dans aucun journal télévisé, ni dans les shows. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est modeste et qu'elle préfère rester dans l'ombre, voilà un point commun qu'elle a avec Carlisle.

Nous partirons en début d'après midi et notre voyage durera 2 jours. Quand à nos affaires elles arriveront 3 à 4 jours après nous, mais toute la famille sait pertinemment qu'avec Alice si tôt arrivés les parties de shopping seront ouvertes. D'après elle nouvelle vie rime avec nouvelle garde robe.

Quoi qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de cette excuse pour renouveler sans arrêt nos habits, porter deux fois la même tenue en sa compagnie et je vous assure qu'elle vous enverra avec un grand coup de pieds aux fesses dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Elle a un goût très prononcé pour la mode, et je mentirais si je disais que ce n'est pas une excellente styliste.

L'heure du départ approchait et je réfléchissais au plan que je m'étais fixé. Quelques jours auparavant je m'étais renseigné, je voulais savoir si Forks se trouvait sur la route de notre nouvelle destination. Malheureusement le chemin n'était pas le même et si je voulais y aller il faudrait que je fasse un détour. Après toutes ces longues années je souhaitais savoir comment se déroulait la vie de Bella et si oui ou non elle était heureuse. Le plus simple aurait été de demander à Alice mais je ne voulais pas. Elle avait eu temps de mal à oublier Bella elle aussi que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit assailli par ces anciens souvenirs qui feraient remonter un goût d'amertume dans sa bouche.

Je devrais donc faire un long détour pour rejoindre Forks mais ça m'était égal, à la vitesse à laquelle je courais, j'arriverais à Carlton en même temps que les autres voire même avant.

Ma décision était prise, j'irais à Forks observer Bella. En revoyant son image s'imposait à moi une douleur s'étira à la place de mon cœur, dans ma poitrine un feu dévastateur faisait rage. Tous les efforts que j'avais fourni depuis 10 ans pour l'oublier seraient vain au moment où je l'apercevrais.

Prendre le risque de la revoir et replonger ensuite dans le gouffre sans fond qui m'avait servi d'abris pendant 6 ans telle était ma décision.

Une décision que nombre de personne de mon entourage ne comprenait pas en particulier Ashley.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'attachais tant au souvenir d'une humaine, pour elle les humains sont insignifiants. Je suppose qu'elle est jalouse de l'amour que j'avais et j'ai toujours envers Bella.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Depuis que j'avais fini mes études en médecine et que j'exerçais à l'hôpital de la ville ma vie était devenue moins ennuyeuse. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai failli succomber à la tentation du sang de mes patients plus d'une fois, mais à chaque fois l'image de Carlisle s'est imposée à moi, je voulais rivaliser avec lui et aujourd'hui j'y arrive. Je suis un excellent médecin que tous les talk shows d'Amérique s'arrachent. Cependant j'ai toujours décliné leurs propositions, je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'amener de plus. Certes j'étais le meilleur médecin à des kilomètres à la ronde mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mon esprit s'enflammait.

Je suis plutôt de nature discrète et ce depuis toujours, je n'aime pas m'afficher et je n'aime pas que tous les regards soient braqués sur moi. Pourtant quand je sortais en ville je sentais bien le regard de tous ses hommes dans mon dos, mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Mon visage que je trouvais banale quand j'étais humaine s'était modifiée lors de ma transformation.

Mes traits s'étaient affinés, ma bouche s'est teintée d'un rose pâle ainsi que mes pommettes, mes cils se sont allongés d'au moins un centimètre, mes cheveux ont poussés et ont pris des reflets cuivre et mes yeux sont devenus aussi brillant que des diamants.

Comme tous les vampires nouveau-nés mes yeux étaient rouge sang, grâce à mon régime alimentaire ils avaient fini par tourner vers l'or.

Une couleur encore plus prononcé que celle des Cullen. Mes pupilles étaient restées noirs mais elles s'étaient tâchées de minuscules paillettes. Des paillettes semblables à des diamants, quand au reste de mes yeux ils étaient couleur or.

Un océan de diamant et d'or liquide à l'état pur.

Malgré tout, cette vie commence à m'ennuyer et j'aimerais ne plus être seule, la solitude ne fait pas un bon compagnon de jeu. Depuis la fin tragique de ma relation avec Edward je ne me suis pas permise d'aimer un autre, comme si le simple fait d'être avec quelqu'un de différent d'Edward allait le faire fuir de ma mémoire.

J'ai eu quelques brève relation mais je n'ai jamais autorisé aucun d'eux à me toucher plus intimement.

De toutes façons j'ai un emploi du temps trop surchargé pour laisser libre court à mes émotions.

Lors de ma dernière intervention j'ai entendu deux infirmières discuter, elles parlaient de nouveaux arrivant en ville, elles jacassaient comme des poissonnières et je crois bien que j'ai interrompu l'une d'elle au moment où elle allait révéler les noms de famille de nouveaux arrivants.

- **Excusez moi Melle mais ceci n'est pas un club de discussion, j'aimerais pouvoir entendre battre le cœur de ce petit garçon.**

Les deux infirmières n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche durant toute l'intervention. Un petit garçon de 8 ans s'était fait renverser à la sortie de l'école par un automobiliste sous l'emprise de stupéfiants.

Lors de son arrivée dans mon service l'odeur du sang m'avait assailli, il avait plusieurs plaies ouvertes sur tout le corps, et son odeur si enivrante m'avait obligé à couper ma respiration. Durant chaque opération tous mes sens étaient aux aguets mais en particulier l'ouïe et l'odorat.

L'ouïe pour entendre tout changement de battement de cœur que la machine ne repérerait que 1 minutes plus tard et l'odorat pour humer tout autre changement.

Lorsqu'il y a une hémorragie importante l'odeur du sang est plus prononcée à l'endroit où le sang s'agglutine.

Un humain ne détecterait l'hémorragie que 5 à 10 minutes plus tard voire plus dans certain cas. Et parfois c'est quelques minutes qui paraissent peu sont fatal au patient.

Dans des conditions pareils je suis reconnaissante à la personne qui m'a transformée mais le reste du temps je le hais, il a supprimé d'un coup de crocs tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en moi.

Certes j'aurais pu volontairement choisir cette vie mais seulement en compagnie d'Edward, sans lui je ne voulais être ce que je suis.

**Alors ce chapitre était comment ? **


	4. Chapitre IV : Détour

**Le nouveau chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attente et ne vous inquiétez pas la rencontre Swan / Cullen aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre IV : Détour**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ma famille et moi avions fait une partie du chemin ensemble mais maintenant je voyageais seule, en solitaire.

Nous nous étions quittés depuis quelques heures déjà et je me rapprochais de plus en plus de mon but, FORKS. À cette seule pensée mes pas redoublèrent d'intensité, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre qu'un œil humain ne pourrait distinguer.

Depuis 10 ans je m'étais adonné à la course, aujourd'hui aucun vampire au monde n'aurait pu rivaliser avec moi sur ce terrain là, j'étais imbattable.

Durant des mois après mon départ de Forks j'avais sillonné le monde, à la recherche de nouvelle sensation, des sensation qui auraient pu me faire oublier la cause de mon départ.

Au fil du temps je me suis aperçu que seule la course me permettait d'oublier pour quelques heures la souffrance que je ressentais au fond de moi, depuis ce fameux jour où je l'ai compris je cours plusieurs heures par jour, mais aujourd'hui même courir ne suffit plus. Il faut que je sache et je vois de mes propres yeux qu'elle est heureuse et si c'est le cas je pourrais l'oublier, mais sans ça je ne pourrais pas. Avez-vous déjà essayer de renier votre âme sœur ou votre moitié ? C'est une chose difficile à faire voir impossible. Il faut se dire une seule et unique chose, c'est que même si on y arrive on reste à jamais marqué au fer rouge par son souvenir.

À l'entrée de la ville le panneau n'avait pas beaucoup changé « Bienvenue à Forks, 3432 habitants ». Certes la ville compté 312 personnes qu'il y a 10 ans mais mise à part ce détail très peu de choses avaient changé. Les mêmes maisons bordées les routes, seules quelques façades avaient été refaite et un parc public avait été aménagé.

Je n'empruntais pas les routes principales pour me rendre chez elle, je me faufilais à travers les arbres dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la croiser à un croisement.

Tapis dans les bois qui bordaient sa maison j'humais l'air à la recherche de son odeur si familière mais je ne perçus rien.

De l'extérieure la maison n'avait pas changé. La même couleur quoi que un peu délavé depuis, le même perron et le même banc sur le perron. Nombre de choses étaient restées intact c'était du Bella tout craché, elle n'aimait pas le changement.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une petit fille de 4 ans sortit en courant, ses cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés volaient au vent, les yeux chocolat et la peau clair. Elle était magnifique et je voyais déjà en elle le souvenir de Bella. Une voix d'homme lui cria :

- **Angelina reviens là, il faut mettre ton manteau.**

La petite fille fit une moue boudeuse et à contre cœur fit demi tour en direction de son père.

Il était grand, blond aux yeux vert. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ma Bella avec un homme pareil.

Peu de temps après ils sortirent et s'installèrent dans la voiture, le moteur commença à ronronner et du coin de l'œil je vis un mouvement furtif dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Toute mon attention fut porté sur la personne qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison, j'étais prêt à endurer le supplice de revoir ma moitié s'en allait avec un autre homme que moi. Si j'avais eu un cœur je crois bien qu'il se serait arrêté tellement j'étais anxieux.

Une femme brune apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et je fus déçu comme jamais. La femme qui se tenait debout sur le perron n'était pas Bella, certes elle était brune et avait les yeux marrons mais ses traits étaient beaucoup plus grossiers que ceux de mon humaine.

Sans me rendre compte j'étais sorti du bois, j'étais à découvert et j'observais cette femme qui de loin pouvait lui ressembler. Son regard se fixa sur moi et elle me héla.

- **Je peux vous aider, **me dit-elle.

Surpris de son approche si rapide et je ne répondis qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard.

- **Euh oui, **bredouillais-je. **Je cherche les anciens propriétaire de la maison.**

- **Les Swan ?**

- **Oui, oui c'est ça.**

- **Attendez-moi aussi je reviens.**

Mon cerveau se mit en ébullition. Serait-ce possible qu'ils vivent encore ici ou quelques part d'autre dans la ville ? Les connaissait-elle vraiment ?

Elle sortit de la maison une petite enveloppe jaunis dans le main. Doucement elle s'approcha de moi et me la tendit.

- **Quand on est venus visiter la maison et signer les papiers pour l'acheter la jeune fille qui habitait ici m'a donné ceci en même temps qu'une photo de vous. Elle voulait que si un jour vous reveniez, que vous donne cette lettre. Ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai et je dois avouer que j'avais perdu espoir. Elle semblait tellement désemparée et affaiblit que je n'ai pas su lui refuser. Alors tenez.**

Je pris la lettre dans mes mains et la serrais contre mon cœur.

- **Je vous remercie, **dis-je avant de m'éclipser dans les bois.

Deux heures après j'étais toujours assis au même endroit, adossé à un arbre je regardais cette enveloppe sans me décider à l'ouvrir. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Au dos de l'enveloppe était écrit :

**Isabella Marie Swan pour Edward Cullen**

**03-03-2007**

**Savez-vous seulement qu'elle date nous étions aujourd'hui ?**

Aujourd'hui c'était le 08 septembre 2017, ça faisait 10 ans qu'elle m'avait écrit cette lettre, et cette femme l'avait gardé pendant tout ce temps. En ouvrant l'enveloppe l'odeur de Bella m'assaillit, une odeur douce et subtile qui me rendit triste et maussade. La feuille avait été fragilisée par le temps et l'encre s'était quelque peu effacée mais ça serait tout de même lisible.

_Edward,_

_Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre ni quoi te dire exactement. Chaque jour je ressens un vide dans ma poitrine. La place que tu occupais s'est enfoui dans un coin sombre et a été remplacé par de l'amertume._

_J'ai eu beau essayé je ne suis pas arrivée à t'oublier, toi ni aucun membre de ta famille, vous avez laissés un trou béant dans ma poitrine._

_Mon père a peur que ce feu dévastateur ne cesse de s'agrandir si nous ne déménagions pas, il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de cette ville, de cette maison, de ce lycée. De toute ce qui me rappelle ta présence._

_Je sais pertinemment que fuir la réalité n'est pas un moyen de panser mes blessures mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. Deux semaines après ton départ j'ai pioché au hasard plusieurs médicaments dans la pharmacie et les ai avalé d'un coup._

_Ma tentative n'a pas marché et mon père a donc décidé de déménager. Le seul moyen c'est de fuir, un moyen de mettre un terme à la torture que je ressens._

_Sais-tu le mal que ça me fait quand je m'assois à la table où je t'ai aperçu la première fois ou que je vais m'asseoir pendant des heures sur les marches de ton perron, en espérant qu'Alice ait une vision et que tu daignes me rejoindre ?_

_Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir car tu t'es enfui comme un lâche. Une humaine aussi insignifiante ne pouvait pas avoir de valeur à tes yeux et pourtant tu avais réussi à me persuader du contraire, mais ton geste m'a ouvert les yeux. Je sais aujourd'hui que l'amour n'était pas réciproque._

_Je t'ai écrit cette lettre pour que tu comprennes qu'après mon déménagement je prends un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qu'ilfaudra que je construise sans toi, une Bella qui malgré ses efforts surhumains aura toujours du mal à se relever de cette affront._

_N'essaye pas de me retrouver, je ne veux pas. Si par malheur un beau jour tu reviens et que cette femme te donne ma lettre tu dois savoir que c'est les derniers mots que je te dirais._

_Toute ma vie j'en voudrais à toi et à ta famille, j'ai comme qui dirait été une étape sur votre chemin et j'aurais préféré que vous me contourniez._

_L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de t'ignorer._

_Bella._

_Le 03 Mars 2007_

Je ne sais pas si Bella avait imaginé l'impact qu'aurait cette lettre sur moi mais si elle voulait anéantir le peu de gaieté que je possédais elle avait réussi haut la main.

Elle croyait que je l'avais abandonnée par manque de sentiment envers elle mais c'était tout le contraire, je l'avais abandonnée parce que je l'aimais trop pour la mettre en danger avec le self control si instable de Jasper.

Le mur que j'avais érigé s'effondra comme un château de carte, mon humeur s'assombrit et mon côté obscur refit surface.

Mon humeur devint maussade et mes yeux d'habitude couleur or tournèrent rapidement vers le noir profond, je savais que rien de ce que pourrait me dire ma famille ou Ashley me ferait redevenir comme avant. J'avais mis 8 ans pour retrouver un semblant d'étincelle dans mes yeux et il avait fallu de quelques secondes pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais.

J'avais remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'avais mise dans la poche de ma veste sur mon cœur mort.

Je repris la route en direction de Carlton.

* * *

**Alors quelles sont vos impressions ?**


	5. Chapitre V : Hasard et Haine

**Un nouveau chapitre débute ainsi qu'une nouvelle page dans la vie mouvementée de Bella. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V : Hasard et Haine**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

J'avais effectué le trajet retour sans prêter attention aux paysages. La lettre de Bella m'avait atteinte beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais bien croire ou montrer. Si le suicide était possible chez les vampires, je crois bien qu'à cet instant présent je ne serais plus là, mon existence aurait cessée ainsi que ma douleur.

En lisant chaque mot qu'elle avait écrit sur ce papier jaunis par le temps, je me rendis compte à quel point elle avait souffert de notre séparation, je m'en voulais d'autant plus qu'elle avait attentée à ses jours par ma faute., une faute que j'avais voulu corriger mainte fois.

À l'époque je pensais sincèrement que sa vie serait mieux si je n'en faisais pas parti, me suis-je trompé ? Qu'est-elle devenue aujourd'hui ? A-t-elle un mari et des enfants, a-t-elle une belle maison dans une banlieue chic, est-elle heureuse, dans quelle ville vit-elle ?

Toutes ces questions que je m'étais refusé de me poser depuis 10 ans m'assaillirent, avais-je seulement fait le bon choix ? La réponse me fut évidente, et elle était négative.

Depuis autant d'année je m'étais voilé la face, j'avais eu tort. Comment avais-je pu passer autant de temps sans elle.

Toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées tombèrent comme un château de cartes, mes sentiments refaisaient surface, les pensées des gens tambourinaient dans ma tête, et enfin je pris en pleine face la plupart des décisions que j'avais faites, notamment Ashley. Celle-ci me revint plus fort que les autres, comme un boomerang que j'aurais lancé de toutes mes forces et j'avais négligé.

Je ne l'aimais pas, en fait je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimé. Elle était juste une bouée de sauvetage. Je m'étais accroché à elle pour m'extirper de mon gouffre, ce n'était qu'un pion, une pièce rapportée.

Je pris comme décision, que dès mon arrivée à Carlton j'autoriserais enfin Alice à ne plus filtrer ses visions. Aujourd'hui je désirais plus que tout savoir si l'amour de ma vie était heureuse et si elle pensait encore à moi.

Mon portable vibra, c'était Esmée. Elle voulait savoir où j'étais et si j'allais bientôt les rejoindre. J'avais espéré aller avec mon père à l'hôpital pour me renseigner sur ce médecin soit disant si prodigieux mais ma mère m'annonça qu'il venait de partir à l'instant.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La matinée avait commencé à l'hôpital du compté et aucun blessé grave n'était arrivé durant la nuit, je n'avais donc aucune intervention prévue dans la journée. Côtoyer les humains devenait de plus en plus facile, à force l'odeur du sang ne me tenaillait plus, c'est comme si je ne la sentais plus.

Si mon père était encore en vie il serait fier de moi, Isabella Swan Chirurgienne Chef de l'hôpital. Les habitants de la ville enfin les ¾ des habitants étaient pour la plupart ravie d'avoir aussi bon médecin à disposition. Les ¼ restants gardés un minimum de distance avec moi, certes j'étais la meilleure mais cela n'expliquait pas les nombreuses différences que j'avais avec eux. Ils étaient méfiants, et souvent ça me rappelait les habitants de Forks et le comportement qu'ils avaient en apercevant un Cullen.

Ce simple souvenir suffit à raviver la douleur et la haine qui se propageait à l'intérieur de mon corps, la haine enflamma mes veines et le venin pénétra ma bouche. Sans plus attendre je décidais de faire le tour des chambres pour savoir si mes patients se remettaient correctement de leur opération. Pour certains il était juste question d'une appendicite, ou d'une césarienne, mais dans certain cas il s'agissait d'une greffe de rein ou d'un cœur (cette opération avait nécessité un cardiologue à mes côtés).

La première chambre fut la 356, la césarienne. La cicatrisation se déroulait à merveilles et la maman avait l'air comblée avec son bébé. Je fus quelque peu jalouse de ce bonheur qu'elle partageait avec ce petit être. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant.

La seconde chambre n°389 se situait à l'autre bout du couloir, c'était l'appendicite. La chambre se situait au tournant du couloir, je m'étais plongée dans le dossier du patient. Il avait 16 ans et il était diabétique de surcroît, un problème qui lui bouffait la vie, il ne pouvait faire comme tout ses copains. Plongée dans son dossier je ne regardais pas où j'allais, les couloirs de l'hôpital m'étaient familier, je n'avais nullement besoin de regarder où mes pieds se posaient.

Je fus surprise quand mon épaule gauche heurta un mur, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Le choc ne m'avait pas fait siller et étant donné la dureté que j'avais ressentie contre mon épaule, j'en déduisis que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mur.

À mon plus grand étonnement une voix familière s'éleva dans mon dos, cette voix j'avais rêvé mainte fois je l'entendre s'élever.

- **Bella ! **fit une voix choquée.

Je me retournais lentement et à la vue de ce visage que je respectais tant il y a des années de çà, j'en fus muette.

- **Mais que fais-tu ici Bella ? **dit Carlisle surpris.

- **Pour vous ce n'est pas Bella mais Docteur Swan, **rétorquais-je amère.

- **Tu es devenue médecin ? **s'étonna Carlisle.

Il me dévisagea un instant et se rendit compte qu'à présent j'étais comme lui.

- **Comment est-ce possible ? **dit-il.

- **Un malheureux accident qui ne se serait pas produit si vous et les autres ne m'aviez pas abandonnée du jour au lendemain, **dis-je sèchement.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,** me dit-il attristé.

- **Ah bon ? **fis-je ironique. **Et ça ressemble à quoi d'après vous, hein ? Pas de lettre, pas de visite, même pas un e-mail, si ça ce n'est pas un abandon je ne vois ce que c'est d'autre.**

-** Écoute, **me dit-il, **Edward nous avait interdit de prendre contact avec toi, il a même demandé à Alice de ne pas te surveiller.**

Les paroles de Carlisle m'atteignirent en plein cœur. Edward celui que je considérais comme ma moitié avait donc facilement tiré un trait sur moi et sur ses souvenirs. Je sentais une haine féroce monter en moi, des pulsions de meurtre s'emparaient de moi. Rapidement je fis demi-tour et partis. La main de Carlisle enserra mon bras et se fus de trop.

Je me détournais et l'attrapais à la gorge, je projetais son corps à travers tout le couloir et à peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il revint vers moi. Je lus dans ses yeux de la pitié.

- **Je n'ai nul besoin de votre pitié ou de votre compassion, **dis-je.

- **Je veux juste comprendre, **me dit-il.

- **Ça fait bien longtemps que vous avez perdu ce droit sur moi. Vous l'avez perdu le jour où vous êtes partis sans vous retournez, ou encore le jour où j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, ou encore le jour où mon père s'est fais vider de son sang par un vagabond et moi transformée. Sans vous tout cela ne serait pas arrivé et j'aurais encore une vie normale, mon père serait en vie et non enterré six pieds sous terre.**

**Vous ne soupçonnez même pas la haine que je vous voue, vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer sur ce terrain, il est glissant même pour vous.**

Mes révélations l'avaient atterré, je profitais de ce moment pour partir. Lorsque je me retournais j'aperçus Alice qui attendait patiemment. Je passais à sa hauteur et son regard se posa sur moi.

- **Bella s'il te plaît ! **suppliait-elle. **Ne fais pas ça.**

Le plaquant contre le mur, mes crocs se trouvaient à seulement 3 millimètres à sa gorge.

- **Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, je ne suis plus la même Bella qu'il y a 10 ans. Celle la est morte à votre départ, **rétorquais-je.

Son portable vibra.

- **C'est Edward, **me dit-elle. **Il arrive.**

Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom était un supplice pour mes oreilles.

- **Il est mort pour moi, ainsi que vous tous. Et si toi où un autre d'entre vous essayez encore de rentrer dans ma vie je te promets une chose, je vous tuerais tous autant que vous êtes.**

Sur ce je disparus. à la sortie de l'hôpital tout le monde était devant les portes.

Esmée, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett me regardèrent atterrés. Une autre fille brune se tenait légèrement en retrait, je ne savais pas qui elle était mais je m'en doutais. En la regardant j'eus des frissons, je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était autre que la compagne d'Edward.

L'heure des visites venait de commencer et les parents et amis des personnes hospitalisées arrivés en masse, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une esclandre.

Je montrais la brune du doigt et lui dis :

- **Tu seras la première sur ma liste. Dis bien à Edward de te surveiller jour et nuit.**

**- Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, **me dit la voix velouté d'Edward.

En me retournant j'aperçus son visage déformé par la douleur. Il avait ma lettre à la main et me fixait sans oser s'approché.

**- Oh que si je le suis. Je le suis devenue il y a 10 ans.**

**- Chasser des animaux ne constitue pas des meurtres, c'est toi-même qui me la dit.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes souvenirs. Les miens me hantent assez comme ça.**

Les gens commençaient à être intrigués par ce rassemblement aussi grand et je décidais de partir.

**- La chasse est ouverte, **dis-je. **Je suis une traqueuse est vous avez réveillés mes instinct. Rappelle-toi brunette tu es en tête de liste.**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu ? **

**La confrontation est-elle ce à quoi vous vous attendez ? **

**Pour préciser je ne voulais faire des scènes trop violentes étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieux public à la vue de tous. **


	6. Chapitre VI : Défaite

**Désolée du retard. Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI - Défaite**

**Point de vue de Rosalie :**

Je me rappelle encore de la Bella humaine et si je puis dire celle que j'ai eu en face durant 5 minutes n'avait rien à voir. La toute première chose que j'avais remarqué et c'était évident, elle n'était plus l'humaine fragile et sensible que tout le monde avait connu. Aujourd'hui c'était une Bella « vampire » et en rogne contre chacun d'entre nous.

Elle avait ruminé sa haine 10 ans d'affilé et je suppose que dans sa tête les éléments avaient eu le temps de cogiter.

Il y a 10 ans je n'avais pas compris son souhait de devenir vampire et aujourd'hui j'avais encore du mal à la comprendre, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Certes sa transformation lui avait coûté la vie de son père mais elle était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Alors pourquoi nous détestait-elle ?

Lorsqu'Alice et Carlisle nous ont expliqué les raisons de sa colère j'ai réussi quelques peu à mieux saisir son état d'esprit. Certes mon histoire ne se rapportait pas à la sienne mais la colère était une émotion que je connaissais parfaitement, ainsi que la vengeance.

Comprenant mieux que quiconque son état d'esprit je me suis dit qu'éventuellement je pourrais essayer de la raisonner.

Alice m'avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'assurer que Bella n'essaye pas de me tuer, ses visions de l'avenir de Bella était trop floues pour distinguer quelques chose.

Jasper quand à lui était sûr à 100% de ne pas réussir à maîtriser les émotions de Bella même si il la touchait d'après lui, et se fût une surprise pour toute la familles, son don ne fonctionnait pas sur Bella.

Il nous a brièvement expliqué qu'il avait essayé de la calmer lors de notre confrontation et qu'apparemment il n'y était pas arrivé.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas abandonnée il y a 10 ans tout ceci ne se serait jamais passé.

Le fait qu'elle s'en prenne à Carlisle, à Alice, à Ashley mais aussi à moi. Je le sais pertinemment, je ne suis pas à plaindre. La déduction qu'Ashley était avec moi n'était pas difficile à faire et Bella avait tout de suite fais le rapprochement.

Aujourd'hui Ashley était en danger par ma faute.

Cette situation me ramenait indéniablement au jour de l'anniversaire de Bella quand Jasper a essayé de la tuer. Ce jour là en amenant Bella chez moi je l'avais mise en danger de mort et aujourd'hui voilà que ça recommençait. Si je n'avais pas accepté qu'Ashley s'immisce dans notre famille elle ne serait pas en fâcheuse posture.

Dans l'esprit d'Ashley à ce que j'avais pu comprendre Bella ne représentait pas vraiment une menace. Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde pouvoir se faire démembrer par une fille de moindre expérience. Elle était fière et vaniteuse (enfin sur certain point).

Je l'avais tout de même mise en garde sur la force de Bella et ça avait eu pour conséquence de déclencher une dispute entre nous. Sur un coup de tête elle était partie. Personne ne savait où elle était allée.

Je n'ai fait qu'apercevoir Bella mais je pouvais sans nul doute affirmer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en menaçant Ashley. Elle veut me faire souffrir en l'atteignant.

Que faire aujourd'hui avec des « si » ? Jamais je ne pourrais effacer la lâcheté dont j'ai fait preuve.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Aveuglée par la colère, la haine, la souffrance, le dégoût, et l'amour j'étais partie en direction de la forêt, il fallait à tout prix que je m'aère l'esprit. Comment Edward avait-il pu refaire sa vie ? Combien de temps cela lui avait-il pris ? L'aimait-il réellement ? Que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Lorsqu'Edward était apparu j'avais pu constater qu'il était retourné à Forks. La lettre que je lui avait écrite avant de déménager se trouvait dans sa main.

La femme à qui je l'avais remise avait donc durant 10 ans garder cette lettre pour la personne à qui elle était destinée.

Mais aujourd'hui cette lettre n'avait plus aucune importance, à l'époque j'avais espéré en vain qu'il revienne et il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il avait fallu qu'ils réapparaissent tous d'un seul coup au moment où je ne m'y attendais plus.

Je m'étais perchée à la cime d'un arbre pour admirer le paysage alentour et surtout pour mieux sentir l'air du vent fouetter mon visage.

Je ne savais absolument pas si oui ou non je comptais vraiment pourchasser cette fille brune qui se tenait en retrait mais la seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que je la recroise de si tôt, il fallait que ma haine retombe.

Je savais que je possédais les instincts d'une traqueuse car au début de ma transformation j'avais à plusieurs reprise pris en chasse des humains, sans jamais boire une seule goûte de leur sang. Je souhaitais juste deviner jusqu'où allaient mes dons.

J'avais donc au fil des années découvert mes différents dons.

Aujourd'hui je sais que je suis une traqueuse, une guérisseuse, et que j'ai la possibilité de bloquer les dons de mes assaillants. Jasper avait essayé son don sur moi et je l'avais immédiatement bloqué pour ne pas qu'il calme ma colère. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas me calmer.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Comment pourrais-je ne pas regretter d'avoir écouté Edward. Si je n'avais pas bloqué les visions de Bella, on aurait très bien pu éviter tout cela.

On aurait pu éviter la tentative de suicide de Bella, la mort de Charlie qui m'avait malgré tout affectée, la transformation de Bella et cette rencontre incongrue. Tous ces événements auraient pu être éviter où amoindris.

Je n'avais pas d'explication plausible quand au fait que mes visions de Bella soient énormément floues mais Carlisle pensait que ça pouvait être dû au fait que je les avais bloqué trop longtemps. Toutes les heures j'essayais de voir si le brouillard se désépaississait un tant soit peu mais sans résultats.

À notre arrivée à la maison une dispute entre Ashley et Edward avait éclaté et celle-ci était partie précipitamment comme une furie.

Je n'avais pas énormément d'affinité avec elle et donc j'ai décidé de ne pas la suivre, après tout chacun ses regrets et ses problèmes.

Moi je regrettais amèrement la mort de Charlie, c'était un homme juste et droit, aimable, souriant, accueillant tout autant de qualités qui faisait qu'il était apprécié par toute la famille.

Il s'était fait tuer par un vampire et aucun de nous n'était présent pour le protéger. Je me rappellais avoir promis à Bella d'être toujours présente à ses côtés, de toujours la soutenir et que je ferais tout mon possible pour que jamais un malheur ne s'abatte sur Charlie où sur elle.

Soudain je pris conscience que je n'ai jamais tenu une seule de mes promesses, je n'ai pas été présente à ses côtés, je n'ai pas fait mon possible pour les protéger et je ne les ai pas soutenu.

Peut-on réellement appeler cela « une amie » ? Sincèrement je ne pense pas.

Maintenant je peux comprendre la haine qu'elle nous voue.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela faisait que j'étais perchée à la cime de cette arbre à songer à mon passé, et à ce que je serais aujourd'hui si les Cullen n'étaient jamais entrés dans ma vie. Mais bon à quoi bon ressasser un passé douloureux si ce n'est pour souffrir plus. Un bruit sourd me tira de ma torpeur.

À présent tout mes sens étaient aux aguets, je dressais toutes mes antennes en direction de ce fameux bruit.

Une odeur de vampire parvînt jusqu'à mes narines et je sautais de l'arbre. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol en silence et quand je posais mes yeux sur cette silhouette une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps. J'ai pu apercevoir dans ses yeux de la joie, de la haine mais aussi du mépris.

- **Tiens, tiens tu t'es égarée Brunette ? **demandais-je.

- **Non, **répondit-elle sèchement.

- **Alors c'est que tu ne tiens pas réellement à ta vie, mes mises en garde étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.**

Son rire fendit l'air comme une tempête, elle posa ses yeux ors sur moi et son visage prit un air malicieux.

- **Crois-tu seulement une seule seconde que j'ai peur de toi, **dit-elle.

- **Pourtant tu devrais !**

**- Comparé à moi tu n'es qu'un nouveau-né sans expérience, ta force pourra t'aider mais tu n'as pas assez de tactique.**

**- C'est-ce qu'on verra.**

Les genoux fléchis elle attendait que je passe à l'attaque. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage fin prit une expression de victoire.

Je courus vers elle prête à lui arracher la tête, rapidement j'arrivais à proximité. Son bras percuta mon thorax et elle m'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres, à peine retombée sur mes pieds je repassais à l'attaque.

Elle m'esquiva et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **On dirait que tu n'arrives pas à m'attraper.**

Peu à peu une colère noire m'envahie et je redoublais mes attaques. L'attaque de face ne fonctionnait pas et celle du flanc non plus.

À chaque fois que je me trouvais proche d'elle les secondes qui me séparaient du sol étaient minimes, je ne saurais dire comment ni pourquoi ses mouvements étaient aussi rapide et aussi précis. Peut-être est-ce son don à elle, et si c'était réellement le cas il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour la distraire et la prendre par surprise.

Une attaque par surprise me donnerait sûrement des chances supplémentaires.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne décolérais pas. Les efforts que j'avais fourni jusque là m'avaient quelques peu essoufflée et elle profita de ce moment pour se jeter sur moi.

Elle arriva si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le coup partir, les bras tendus elle me projeta contre un chêne. Sous le choc l'écorce de l'arbre se déchira et les branches les plus fragiles me tombèrent dessus. Je me protégeais tant bien que mal avec mes bras. Allongée par terre elle se glissa sur moi et m'immobilisa.

- **Le jeu a assez duré, ton heure est venue.**

Ses mains se placèrent sur mes oreilles et une pression se fit ressentir. Son visage était déformé par la haine et je poussais un hurlement.

- **Edward est à moi ainsi que sa famille. Tu n'es rien à ses yeux, **me dit-elle souriante.

Ses paroles me furent l'effet d'un électrochoc, il existait une époque où je représentais quelques chose à ses yeux et aux yeux des siens, pour eux je n'étais pas une simple humaine sans intérêts. Durant quelques mois ils m'avaient donné le sourire et l'envie de vivre. Mais ils m'avaient repris ce sentiment comme il était venu.

Ils m'avaient laissé marquer à jamais par cette histoire, sans mon sourire et avec une seule envie « mourir ».

Aujourd'hui j'avais la possibilité de leurs faire payer et ce n'était sûrement pas cette pétasse qui allait me l'enlever.

Du bout des doigts j'attrapais la pierre la plus proche et lui fracassais sur le crâne. Elle tomba sur le côté la main posée sur sa blessure qui saignait.

Mes mains encerclèrent sa gorge et je la soulevais de terre. Plaquée contre un arbre son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

Difficilement elle articula.

- **Il ne sera jamais tient. Tu dois t'en douter.**

Je desserrais ma prise et la laissais tomber. Au bout de quelques secondes elle reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit.

Je n'avais pas décidé que c'était fini. Tout serait fini quand un feu scintillerait et que son corps démembré brûlerait à l'intérieur.

Rapidement je la rattrapais et la percutais. Elle atterrit face contre terre mais se releva rapidement. Les poings serrés elle attendait une nouvelle attaque ce que je fis.

Ses mains s'ouvrirent et mes yeux s'emplirent de terre, aveuglé par ces milliers de petits grains je ne savais pas où elle était.

Un coup dans ma colonne vertébrale me projeta et me fit atterrir dans un ruisseau.

L'eau fraîche pénétra mes vêtements et un poids s'abattit sur mon dos. Une main me maintenait la tête sous l'eau et je me rinçais les yeux. Sous la colère je me relevais.

À présent j'étais debout et elle avait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille. M'encerclant de toutes parts je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement, les genoux fléchis je sautais en espérant touché une branche assez grosse pour la faire lâcher.

Un craquement retentit et sa prise sa desserra. De mes deux mains j'attrape sa tête et la fis passer par-dessus moi.

Un pieds sur son dos, ses mains dans les miennes je tirais.

- **S'il n'est pas mien tu ne l'auras pas non plus, **dis-je.

Ses bras cédèrent et son cri perçant fit écho dans la forêt. Je passais ensuite aux jambes et enfin à la tête.

La bataille était finie. Une fois tout les morceaux rassemblés j'allumais un feu et les jetais un par un. J'observais ses flammes qui dansaient et changeaient de couleurs de temps en temps. Je dus rester là un bonne trentaine de minutes et quand le feu commença à s'éteindre je savais que j'allais payer les conséquences de mes actes.

Edward se trouvait face à moi, il me regardait non avec de la haine mais pas non plus avec de l'amour. Il était incertain.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plu ?**


	7. Chapitre VII : Dissuasion

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VII : Dissuasion**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Edward se tenait face à moi, son expression était indéchiffrable. Je ne savais pas si mon geste l'avait oui ou non atteint.

Le seule but de cette petite partie d'amusement avait été de l'atteindre et de le faire souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert, où du moins d'essayer.

Dans ses prunelles noires je pouvais clairement apercevoir les flammes qui dansaient se refléter, à la proximité du feu son teint était passé de l'ivoire à l'orange clair.

Un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge et ses yeux flamboyants de haine se posèrent à présent sur moi.

**- Pourquoi elle ? **dit-il.

**- Pour te faire endurer la même souffrance que celle que tu m'as faite endurer, **répondis-je amère.

**- Nos malentendus ne la concernait pas, tu as mêlé une innocente démunie de tout don et de tout pouvoir à tout ça.**

**- Sans toi tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, si tu ne l'avais pas aimée elle vivrait encore. Ce n'est sûrement pas tes sarcasmes qui vont me ronger de remord et c'était loin d'être une innocente démunie de tout don comme tu sembles le penser, **sifflai-je.

- **Tes agissements et ton caractère sont si peu semblable à la Bella que je connais. Jamais tu n'aurais fait de mal à quelqu'un et encore moins tué quelqu'un. Ta transformation a dû en effacer une partie infime. Je te connais Bella et ça ce n'est pas toi.**

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans mon crâne comme un échos en pleine forêt, butant d'un côté à l'autre avec une force incroyable. Une part de moi s'avait qu'il avait raison et voulait se laisser convaincre tandis que l'autre part de moi ne pensait qu'à une seule chose « lui briser le cou pour avoir oser L'AIMER ». Durant une seconde je déposais les armes, toute cette haine me pesait sur les épaules. Un poids si lourd à porter et qui s'accentuait avec les années. À nouveau je contemplais sa beauté ravageuse qui, plus de 10 ans auparavant, m'avait attiré inexorablement vers lui et m'avait faite sombrer dans un état second. Son regard transperça le mien et je sentis peu à peu ma haine retomber pour céder à nouveau à cette folie dévastatrice.

Je ne répondis pas à ses répliques et mon silence l'incita à continuer sa sérénade.

- **Je n'ai jamais prétendu aimer Ashley malgré toutes nos différences je savais l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle n'était ni hautaine ni méchante et encore moins violente tu aurais pu l'épargner. As-tu penser une seule seconde à revenir vers moi ? Dans ce cas je t'aurais accepter comme tu es.**

À peine ses paroles eurent-elle franchis la barrière de ses lèvres que je me ruais sur lui. Je m'agrippais à son cou comme une vraie furieen essayant d'atteindre celui-ci tant bien que mal. Ses deux mains encerclaient le mien et essayaient de me garder à distance, ses prunelles dorées rentrèrent en contact avec les miennes et il baissa sa garde. Diminuant peu à peu sa force je m'approchais de plus en plus de son artère et il murmura à mon oreille :

- **Je t'aime, et mourir par tes lèvres sera là plus belle mort que je n'aurais jamais espéré.**

Il abandonna le combat et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il partit à la renverse et atterrit sur le sol, dos à terre.

À califourchon sur lui je croisais une dernière fois ses yeux et murmurais :

- **Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi par ta faute j'ai tout perdu. Ma vie d'humaine, mon père, la possibilité de fonder un jour une famille et d'avoir un foyer, alors j'ai déjà connu une mort certaine.**

Sans plus un mot je plongeais en direction de son cou et quelques secondes plus tard mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair dur et velouté.

Son sang jaillit dans ma bouche et je pris l'initiative de boire quelques gorgées avant de diffuser mon venin dans sa plaie.

À peine eussè-je avalé deux goulées de se nectar que quatre mains puissantes s'abattirent sur moi et m'encerclèrent.

Jasper et Emmett me tenait fermement pendant que Carlisle observait son fils. Edward se releva vigoureusement et me jeta un regard noir.

**- Je compte si peu à tes yeux que tu as essayé de me tuer ?**

Je le fixais d'un regard hautain, je ne savais que répondre. Je leur avais déjà dit ce que je ressentais pour eux.

- **Tu devrais apprendre la signification du mot « haine », **dis-je.

- **Je ne pensais pas que ton degré de haine était aussi puissant. Mais en contre partie tu devrais apprendre le mot « pardonner ».**

**- Désolée mais ce mot ne fait plus partie de mon vocabulaire ou du moins pas en ce qui vous concerne.**

Esmée se mit face à moi et posa une main fragile sur mon épaule.

- **Je comprends ta douleur et ta rage Bella mais je t'assure que notre but premier n'était pas de te faire souffrir autant, Edward voulait seulement te protéger pour éviter un nouvelle incident avec Jasper. Ton sang était trop puissant et n'importe quel vampire aurait pu craquer en ta présence.**

**- Une chose est sûr vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre et vous ne le pourrez jamais. À croire qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus Jasper qui créait les incidents mais c'est moi. Il me reste encore sept « incidents » à provoquer et croyez-moi ils seront volontaire.**

Esmée me regarda désemparée et se retourna vers Carlisle.

**- Tout ça ne sert à rien, j'aurais au moins essayé. Nous devrions partir et la laisser en paix. Sa rancœur dépasse notre entendement.**

À présent les mains d'Emmett et Jasper ne m'encerclaient plus, et je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi. Les Cullen m'avaient encerclé et 14 paires d'yeux dorés était à présent braqués sur moi.

- **Si ça continue notre famille va être décimée, **dit Emmett. **Nous devrions prendre les rênes de la situation tant que nous le pouvons.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **demanda Carlisle.

J'entendis un grondement sourd monter de la gorge d'Edward.

- **N'y pense même pas ! **lança-t-il à Emmett.

- **C'est la meilleure solution, regarde ce qui est arriver à Ashley.**

**- C'est quoi ton idée ? **redemanda Carlisle impatient.

- **La tuer !**

Je pouvais lire de la stupeur dans les yeux d'Alice, Esmée et Edward. Rosalie quand à elle était comme à son habitude contre moi et soutenait Emmett. Jasper et Carlisle eux ne savaient trop quoi faire.

-**C'est absurde, **dit Esmée. **Nous n'avons jamais tué un des nôtres.**

**- Mais elle ne veux pas être des nôtres, **lança Rosalie.

- **Elle en a le droit, **répliqua Edward.

- **Peut-être mais pas à l'insu de chacun d'entre nous. Ashley n'est plus là et je te rappelle qu'elle a quand même essayer de te tuer, **dit Jasper.

- **Ne vous servez pas de cette pauvre garce comme excuse, **rétorquai-je. **Je ne vois de tristesse dans aucun de vos yeux, vous ne l'appréciez pas.**

**- Nous n'avons jamais prétendu l'aimer comme nous t'aimons toi, **dit Alice.

- **Votre amour est meurtrier alors, **ricanai-je. **Sinon vous ne songeriez pas à me tuer.**

**- Désolé Bella mais nous prenons la même logique que toi.**

**- Pas vraiment. Car moi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne prétends pas vous aimez mais plutôt vous haïr.**

**- Elle marque un point là, **dit Esmée.

- **Ce n'est pas un match, **répliqua Rosalie, **il faut seulement faire ce que nous avons à faire.**

**- Exactement, **répondit Carlisle.

Le regard d'Alice s'était soudain éteint et Edward s'était mis devant moi en position d'attaque.

- **Je ne vous laisserez pas la tuer. Comment toi Carlisle peux-tu être d'accord avec ça.**

**- Laisse-moi finir, **répliqua-t-il. **Nous devons faire ce que nous avons à faire ça c'est une certitude. Et je crois que la seule chose à faire c'est de partir et de laisser Bella tranquille. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous immiscer une nouvelle fois dans sa vie et tout chambouler. Mais pourtant c'est-ce que l'on va faire. Cette ville doit être assez grande pour nous tous ainsi que l'hôpital. Tu veux essayer de tous nous tuer ? Essaye donc. Mais un jour tes choix et tes actes te reviendront en pleine figure et te heurteront de plein fouet. Tu auras l'éternité pour les ressasser. Et vivre l'éternité sans compagnie et avec des remords ça ne sera pas facile à supporter.**

Je fis volte face et partis.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

L'idée qu'Emmett avait eu, m'avait révolté. Et après le départ précipité de Bella j'avais préféré en faire autant.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie avaient voulu tuer ma bien aimée pour l'unique raison que sa souffrance la rendait ingérable.

Certes elle avait essayée de me tuer mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. L'amour rend aveugle.

Après avoir couru plus de 15 kilomètres je m'arrêtais au bord d'une falaise et fixais l'horizon.

Bella avait eu raison sur un point. Aucun ne nous n'avait été attristés par la disparition d'Ashley et soudain une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé revint à mon esprit : _**Ce n'est sûrement pas tes sarcasmes qui vont me ronger de remord et c'était loin d'être une innocente démunie de tout don comme tu sembles le penser.**_

Qu'avait-elle voulu insinuer, que Ashley n'était pas celle que nous croyons.

Je repartis dans le sens inverse pour faire part de mes inquiétudes à mon père.

Rapidement j'arrivais à la villa où un débat avait lieu. Rosalie, Emmett, et Jasper avaient toujours dans l'idée d'éliminer Bella et Carlisle leur donna l'ordre de ne rien faire sous peine de sanction.

Quand j'entrais dans le salon les voix se turent.

**- Durant mon altercation avec Bella elle ma dit quelques chose qui vient tout juste de me revenir. Elle a dit qu'Ashley n'était pas une innocente démunie de tout don. Que pensez-vous ?**

Mon père ainsi que tous les autres réfléchissaient à ma question.

- **Je ne sais pas Edward, nous devrions voir ça avec Bella mais je crains que nous le sachions jamais.**

- **Tu ne penses pas qu'elle finira par ce calmer ? **demandai-je.

- **Je ne saurais le dire, tout dépend de sa volonté. Pour le moment nous ne sommes que des pions, nous n'avons aucune emprise sur sa décision future.**

Je me tournais vers ma sœur mais avant que je n'ai prononcer un seul mot elle me répondit.

- **J'ai déjà essayé Edward. Mes visions ne fonctionnent pas dans son cas ou alors elles sont tellement floues que je ne peux rien distinguer, désolée. Mais si j'arrive à apercevoir quelque chose je te tiens au courant.**

Désemparé je montais dans ma chambre et allumais ma stéréo. Debussy « clair de lune » passait en boucle depuis le jour où j'avais quitté Forks.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu. **

**J'attend vos reviews. **

**Et avant qu'on ne me pose la question ne vous inquiétez pas Emmett à songé de tuer Bella mais n'en aurait jamais pris l'initiative. Il a juste eu peur pour sa vie et celle de sa famille. **


	8. Chapitre VIII : Confidences

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes, à bientôt pour la suite**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VIII : Confidences**

_1 semaines plus tard._

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Il avait fallu que je m'éloigne durant 7 jours pour arriver à retrouver mon calme et ma sérénité, tout ce que j'avais mis des années à acquérir était parti en fumée en même temps qu'Ashley. Les flammes ont brûlées les restes de son corps mais elles ont aussi emportées une partie infime de moi.

Ma colère était toujours présente mais elle s'était amoindrie, les paroles de Carlisle avaient quelques peu réussi à me résonner. Ils avaient raison sur un point. L'éternité peut être longue mais elle peut l'être encore plus si on est rongé par les remords ou par la solitude.

Une question tournée en boucle dans mon esprit, pourrais-je un jour lui pardonner ?

Le « leurs » d'avant s'est transformé en « lui », je m'étais aperçue que je ne pouvais pas reprocher une décision à la famille Cullen, alors que cette même décision ne leur appartenait pas.

Le seul qui était à blâmer c'était « Edward », c'est lui qui a pris la décision il y a plus d'une dizaines d'années de partir et de m'abandonner, une décision irrévocable qu'il a même établi pour sa famille.

Bien que leurs avis auraient pu être différent il a préféré se contenté du sien, comme si sa décision était plus importante.

Après notre altercation dans les bois je me suis enfuie, j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour demander si je pouvais prendre des vacances « express ». Étant donné que depuis mon arrivée je n'en avais jamais profiter ils ont acceptés mais à une seule condition « que j'essaye de trouver un remplaçant dans mes contacts, si possible ».

Sans même réfléchir j'ai proposé Carlisle et ils ont accepté sans tergiverser. Néanmoins j'ai moi aussi posée une condition, « qu'ils l'embauchent à temps plein », à la vue de son curriculum vitae ils n'ont pas objecté.

L'hôpital avait désespérément besoin d'un autre médecin et l'expérience de Carlisle ainsi que sa venue dans notre ville était inespérée.

En sortant de chez moi, ce matin, le fond de l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Tous les humains avaient des bonnets sur la tête, des écharpes en laine nouées à leur cous, de grosses doudounes ainsi que des gants.

Nous étions en plein hiver et une épaisse plaque de givre recouvrée la chaussée et les routes, autant dire que c'était propice aux accidents.

Les secrétaires me saluèrent à mon arrivée, et je montais directement dans mon bureau pour récupérer mes dossiers.

Un post-it accroché à l'écran de mon ordinateur disait :

_Le Docteur Cullen a tes dossiers, passe les récupérer dans son bureau au bout du couloir. Et merci pour tes conseils il est très agréable. __J_

En proposant Carlisle j'avais songé que nous nous croiserions de temps à autre dans les couloirs, et que notre relation s'arrêterait là. À croire que mon résonnement n'était pas parfait.

Je tapais légèrement contre la porte et entrais.

- **Je viens récupérer mes dossiers, **dis-je rapidement.

- **Ils sont juste là, sur le meuble. Trois de tes patients ont pu rentrer chez eux, quand aux autres ils sont toujours ici.**

**- OK.**

Je fis demi tour dans l'objectif de commencer ma tournée, quand sa voix résonna derrière moi.

- **Tu ne veux pas savoir pour quelles raisons je les ai laissé sortir ? **me demanda-t-il intrigué.

- **Je fais confiance à ton jugement de médecin. Tu as toujours été excellent dans se domaine, malheureusement tu devrais essayé de faire preuve d'autant de perspicacité en ce qui concerne ton jugement personnel.**

**- Que veux-tu dire Bella ? **s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- **Que vous auriez dû vous rendre compte que la meilleure solution n'était pas de m'abandonner. Si seulement vous aviez essayé, tout serait différent aujourd'hui et de bien des façons.**

Soudain son visage prit un air triste et son regard se perdit dans l'au-delà.

- **Je suis tellement désolé Bella, je ne saurais un jour me pardonner de la perte de ton père. C'était un homme d'exception. Nous avons tous essayés de résonner Edward, mais malheureusement nos tentatives ont été vaines. Il ne voulait rien comprendre, ni rien entendre. Si on prononçait par inadvertance ton prénom aussi bien à voix haute que dans nos têtes il disparaissait pendant des jours entiers.**

**Il ne sait jamais remis de ta perte.**

**- Ah bon, **fis-je étonnée**! Alors expliquez-moi « Ashley » ?**

Il prit le temps de réfléchir durant 5 secondes, le temps de bien peser ses mots.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te donner une telle explication mais je vais tout de même le faire, en espérant que tu le comprennes par la suite.**

**Après notre départ de Forks, Edward est mort une seconde fois si je puis dire, il n'avait plus de volonté, d'appétit, de joie de vivre, ni même cette étincelle qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses prunelles quand il te regardait. Tu es la première qu'Edward nous ait présentée, la première qu'il a ramenée à une partie de Base-ball. Tu étais tout bonnement la première personne envers qui il a eu des sentiments depuis sa mort en 1918.**

**Depuis ce jour où nous sommes partis, l'étincelle dont je t'ai parlé a disparu. Et puis il a rencontré Ashley qui lui a rappelé « Bella » de part sa fragilité.**

**Crois-moi si je te dis qu'il ne l'a pas aimée, il l'appréciait c'est tout.**

**- En quoi est-ce que Ashley était fragile ? **demandais-je.

- **Tu sais Bella tous les vampires ne sont pas robuste comme d'Emmett. Nombre d'entre nous ne possèdent pas non plus de don comme Alice où Edward. Certains d'entres nous sont tout simplement plus fragiles que les autres, démunis de tout don. Ashley était l'une de ces personnes, elle ne savait pas combattre et ce même avec l'entraînement intensif que lui a fourni Emmett. Edward l'a choisi car elle n'était pas vicieuse, ni assoiffée de pouvoir.**

**- C'est ironique ce que tu es en train de me dire, **dis-je effarée.

Durant un cour instant je revis là Ashley que j'avais combattu. Féroce, agile, sournoise, prétentieuse vis-à-vis de la Famille Cullen.

**- Je ne te suis pas, que veux-tu dire par là ? **dit Carlisle.

**- Ses mouvements étaient fluides et agiles, chaque coups qu'elle donnait étaient d'une précision incroyable, elle ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de sa force. Ashley devait avoir deux facettes, celle que vous connaissez et celle que moi j'ai connu. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle n'était pas la douce et fragile Ashley que tu me décris là.**

**Elle prenait Edward ainsi que toi et ta famille pour acquis, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en venir à bout avec elle, elle était féroce et assoiffée de combat. Prête à tout pour gagner.**

**- Je… je ne comprends pas,** bredouilla-t-il. **Je ne l'ai pas connu comme ça, pourquoi nous aurait-elle menti durant autant de temps ?**

**- Peut-être avait-elle peur. Tu m'as di- qu'Edward l'avait choisi pour sa fragilité et pour sa ressemblance avec moi. S'il avait découvert sa vraie nature ainsi que sa vraie personnalité crois-tu qu'il serait resté avec elle ? **questionnai-je surprise par mon propre résonnement.

- **Je ne pense pas, il faisait vivre ton souvenir à travers elle, **me dit-il plein d'espoir. **Pourquoi as-tu laissé une lettre si ce n'était pas pour la rassurer et lui faire savoir que tu l'aimais toujours.**

**- J'étais perdue, complètement égarée dans mes propres réflexions, j'ai fait des choses stupides après son absence. Je pensais pouvoir m'en relever et effacer son souvenir, cette lettre était pour moi un dernier adieu à mon Grand amour.**

**- L'aimes-tu toujours ?**

Réfléchissant à sa question, mon cerveau se mit en ébullition. Cette question était pour moi une vraie problématique. Des centaines de pensées se bousculaient de part et d'autre de mon cerveau.

Je me rappelais les moments heureux que nous avions vécus ensemble, des images simples qui me remémorèrent un souvenir lointain, un souvenir heureux. Puis assaillit par les images de ma dépression, je sortis de ma torpeur et fixais Carlisle.

- **Je pense qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passé…**

Nos bippers respectifs se mirent à sonner en fanfare, un bruit assourdissant indiqué que nous étions appelés en urgence. L'écran indiqué UR NIV 6 BG (urgence niveau 6, blessés grave).

Sans plus un mot nous partîmes tous les deux en courant, arrivés dans le hall d'entrée nous nous serions cru dans un film de science fiction.

Il y avait une vingtaine de blessés plus ou moins grave, et malheureusement certains d'entre eux étaient déjà morts.

Le chaos régnait dans l'hôpital, c'était le plus gros accident que Carlton avait connu, aucun précédent de cette ampleur n'existait. Et j'avoue que l'espace d'une seconde je fus heureuse de la présence de Carlisle, sa présence ainsi que ses qualités de médecin n'étaient pas de trop.

Chacun de notre côté nous prenions des initiatives pour les cas les plus graves.

Les plus faibles étaient dirigés vers le service où le médecin approprié tandis que les personnes les moins atteintes étaient placées dans des box en attendant une infirmière.

La personne que je soignais étaient un homme de la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes, et les yeux marrons.

Son regard se posa furtivement sur moi et difficilement il articula.

- **Sauvez-moi, j'ai une fille adolescente, elle a besoin de moi, je suis son seul parent.**

Cette simple phrase m'atteignit en plein cœur, cet homme allongé devant moi me rappelait mon père.

N'avait-il pas demandé à son agresseur de le laisser vivre et ce pour les mêmes raisons.

Un bip continu me sortit brusquement de ma rêverie, son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Je commençais un massage cardiaque et ordonnais à l'infirmière à mes côtés de m'amener un défibrillateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je chargeais.

Son corps inerte se souleva et retomba en masse sur la table, je répétais l'opération une dizaines de fois mais un trait continu s'affichait toujours à l'écran.

- **C'est fini Docteur Swan, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui, **me dit l'infirmière en me tapotant l'épaule. **Je vais chercher un autre patient.**

Avachis sur ce corps inerte, désespérée de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver l'homme qui me rappelait mon père, je ressentis une forte douleur au fond de ma poitrine. C'était comme si je le perdais une seconde fois.

L'hôpital n'était plus qu'un immense brouhaha, je jetais un dernier regard à cet homme et déposais ma main sur son cœur.

Ma main commença à me brûler, la douleur se rependit rapidement dans l'avant bras puis dans le bras entier, des petits picotements se firent ressentir sur mon bras droit et la seconde d'après il me brûla à son tour.

On aurait dit que je brûlais vive.

Une douce lumière blanche jaillit de mes mains, plus mes mains étaient proche de son cœur plus la lumière était étincelante.

Un puissant jet de lumière atteignit l'homme en plein cœur, et peu à peu sa tension remonta.

Miraculeusement il s'était remis à battre, il battit des paupières et fut aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière agressante de la pièce.

- **Merci, **murmura-t-il.

L'infirmière réapparût et elle fut prise de stupeur. Son état était stable à présent et j'enchaînais les patients ainsi que les opérations.

J'avais passé plus que 15 heures au bloc opératoires et quand je sortis la nuit était tombée.

Carlisle était en train de remplir la paperasserie administrative dans son bureau quand je sortis de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Je tombais nez à nez avec Edward.

- **Sais-tu où est mon père ? **Mme demanda-t-il.

- **Dans son bureau, **répondis-je exténuée.

- **Rude journée n'est-ce-pas. C'était un sacré carambolage.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment les gens se sont débrouillés pour créer un accident de cette ampleur, mais ils m'ont exténuée.**

**- Tu sais Bella, je ne suis jamais arrivé à me pardonner mon erreur, si encore il n'y en avait qu'une. Je ne te demande pas ton pardon, je ne pourrais jamais exiger une telle chose.**

**- J'ai passé une journée trop chargée pour parler de ça avec toi aujourd'hui. Malgré tout je pense que je t'ai déjà…**

**- Edward, que fais-tu là ! **s'étonna Carlisle.

- **Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien, **répondit celui-ci.

- **Euh… je vais vous laissez. Au revoir Carlisle, **dis-je.

À croire qu'aujourd'hui était une journée propice aux confidences. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée j'avais failli dire à Carlisle que je ressentais encore des sentiments pour Edward.

Et ce même jour j'allais dire à Edward que je lui avais pardonné, deux fois j'avais été sauvée in-extrémiste.

Vous allez peut-être trouver ça étonnant que malgré tout mon amour soit encore présent, mais un premier amour ne peut pas s'oublier. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée chargée en émotions en tout genre. D'abord je fus étonné par ma conversation avec Bella, une conversation qui s'était déroulée dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre et c'était déjà un grand pas.

- **Tu as réussi à parler avec Bella, **dis-je surpris.

- **Oui, **me répondit mon fils.

- **On dirait qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée en excluant l'accident. J'ai moi-même réussi à avoir une conversation avec elle ce matin, nous avons discuté posément. Notre conversation a été interrompu à un moment crucial !**

- **Crucial ? **me questionna Edward.

- **Elle était sur le point de me dire si elle t'aimait encore. Mais nos bippers ont sonné et notre conversation s'est achevée.**

- **Comment serait-ce possible qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour moi après le mal que je lui ai fait ?**

- **Un premier amour ne peut s'oublier mon fils. Mais tu sais le plus surprenant dans cette journée, j'ai découvert quel don avait Bella, **dis-je heureux de ma découverte.

- **Elle a un don ? **

- **Le don de guérison.**

- **Quoi de plus normal, elle est médecin. Tu as se don toi aussi.**

- **Je ne te parle pas de ça. Elle s'occupait d'un patient qui a fait un arrêt cardiaque, son cœur ne battait plus, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie, et soudain une lumière douce a jaillit de ses mains et l'homme s'est réveillé. Son don est un vrai miracle.**

Nous sommes rentrés en silence à la maison, chacun de nous plongés dans ses propres réflexions.

* * *

**Voilà, un autre chapitre d'achevé ? **

**Alors réconciliation où pas selon vous ? **


	9. Chapitre IX : Dany

**Tout d'abord je souhaitais vous présentez des excuses pour le retard dont j'ai fais preuve dans le postage de ce chapitre fort en rebondissement, certaines d'entre vous vont être ravie tout comme d'autres vont être déçues. Désolée pour ça aussi. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IX : Dany**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Voilà presque 3 semaines que les informations ressassaient sans cesse l'accident qui c'était produit un jour de verglas. L'accident le plus meurtrier et le plus destructeur qui ait jamais eu lieu à Carlton. Les journalistes rodaient perpétuellement autour de chez moi ainsi que de celle de Carlisle pour obtenir une interview.

Malheureusement pour eux aucun de nous n'était enclin à leur fournir la moindre bribe d'information.

Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon et j'attrapais mon journal sur le pas de ma porte. À la une, une jeune femme souriait avec en sous titre « récit d'une infirmière ».

Je reconnus immédiatement la jeune femme qui était présente avec moi lorsque l'homme qui m'avait fait pensé à mon père était mort, en dessus de sa photo était écrit « Les prouesses du Docteur Swan. Simple coïncidence ou véritable miracle ».

Curieuse de voir quelles spéculations y étaient, je parcourus le journal.

_Rappelez-vous le 3 Janvier dernier un accident mortelle a eu lieu sur la route principale. Plusieurs voitures ainsi qu'un semi-remorque ont étaient impliqués, résultats 15 blessés dont 6 graves et 5 morts sont à déplorer._

_Le Docteur Swan qui est renommée dans notre petite ville était assistée par le nouveau venu le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, ils ont à eux deux fait des miracles, néanmoins le plus grand espoir revient à Isabella Swan qui a ressuscité un homme de 40 ans. Nous avons réussi à faire témoigner la jeune infirmière présente lors de la mort de Mr Holbridge. celle-ci nous raconte._

_« L'hôpital était plongé dans le chaos, il y avait des blessés, des gens qui gémissaient un peu partout. Peu habituée à de telle situation j'étais perdue, le docteur Swan est mon exemple. C'est une femme responsable qui garde son calme dans toutes les situations et elle nous l'a encore prouvé ce jour-ci._

_Elle a pris un homme en charge, et durant l'intervention sont cœur a cessé de battre. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons elle a essayé de le réanimé durant plus de 5 minutes mais ces espoirs étaient vains. Je suis donc sortie pour aller chercher un autre patient, mais à mon retour j'ai eu un choc._

_Non seulement le patient était réveillé mais ses constantes étaient plus que stable._

_Après un nombre aussi grand de choc (le défibrillateur) il aurait dû être entre la vie et mort. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont elle a procédé pour avoir un résultat aussi probant mais ce qui est sûr c'est quelle a réussi un vrai miracle »._

_Un récit poignant qui nous incite à nous poser un nombre inconsidérable de questions. Mais la plus surprenante c'est Comment si est-elle pris ?_

_Malheureusement Melle Swan n'a aucun détail à nous donner ainsi que Mr Cullen._

Refermant le journal, je le posais délicatement sur la table. Un sourire naissant s'affichait au coin de mes lèvres.

Si seulement il savait, je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait de la même façon, aussi calmement.

Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même était choquée que cet homme revienne à la vie, je n'ai jamais réussie à maîtriser mon don, c'est un grand mystère pour moi. Cependant je suis sûre d'une chose, celui-ci se manifeste lorsque je suis affectée au plus profond de moi par la perte d'une personne.

Je dois aussi reconnaître que Carlisle m'a été d'une grande aide, même si son arrivée m'a bouleversée auparavant, aujourd'hui je m'en réjouis.

L'heure de commencer le travail approchait, je descendis les marches de mon perron et partis en direction de l'hôpital. Le fond de l'air était frais et aucun nuages ne pointait à l'horizon. Nous allons avoir une belle journée ensoleillée.

La journée était maintenant achevée et le soleil disparaissait derrière une barrière invisible de couleur. L'orange se mêlait au rouge et dessinait un contraste de couleur absolument magnifique. La ville était baignée d'une lumière douce par cette fin de journée agréable.

L'envie de rentrer ne m'avait pas gagnée alors je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt avoisinante pour me nourrir.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée particulièrement calme, il n'y avait eu aucun accident. Les gens avaient pris conscience des dégâts qu'une conduite dangereuse pouvait impliquer mais pour combien de temps ? Comme on dit « chassez les habitudes, elles reviennent aux galops », ce n'est tout simplement qu'une question de temps et ça me consternait.

Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus à part essayer de réparer leurs erreurs, aussi nombreuses furent-elles.

Chantonnant un air de musique, celui-même qu'Edward avait créé pour moi il y a bien des années de cela, je marchais d'un pas réjoui sous le couvert des arbres. Une partie de chasse ne me ferait pas de mal.

Mes jambes me projetèrent à plusieurs mètre de l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée il y a peine quelques secondes. Mes pieds foulèrent le sol à une vitesse incroyable, attirée par l'odeur d'une biche je suivais sa trace sans problème.

En moins de 2 minutes mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair tendre tandis que le liquide rouge apaisait la brûlure de ma gorge. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la faim qui me tenaillait jusqu'à ce que l'odeur réveille en moi le monstre qui sommeillait.

Assoiffée je partis à la recherche d'une deuxième proie. Passant d'arbre en arbre, de rocher en rocher je sentis une légère fragrance.

Un parfum inconnu. Intriguée je suivis la trace, plus j'avançais plus l'odeur devenait forte. Malheureusement à ma grande déception celle-ci s'arrêta sur le rebords d'une falaise.

Mes yeux parcoururent alors les eaux sombres en essayant vainement de déceler un mouvement mais ce fut encore un échec.

- **Vous êtes très douée, vous courrez bien plus vite que ce que je pensais,** me dit une voix d'homme derrière moi.

Sa voix était rassurante, et en me retournant je constatais qu'il était comme moi, un vampire.

Il était grand, les cheveux d'un noir de jais avec une forte musculature que son tee-shirt révélait avec une sensualité exceptionnelle.

- **Que faisiez-vous dans les bois ? **le questionnai-je.

- **La même chose que vous je suppose, **lança-t-il narquois.

- **Végétarien ? **dis-je surprise.

- **Sans aucun doute.**

Un léger sourire s'était dessiné aux coins de ses lèvres. Il s'inclina à l'avant.

- **Appelez moi** **Dany.**

Refoulant un fou rire je lui tandis ma main.

- **Bella. Contente de vous rencontrer.**

Au contact de sa main je frissonnais, il faisait à la fois preuve de force mais aussi de tendresse.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?** me questionna-t-il perplexe.

- **Pardon ?**

**- Votre fou rire ? Sur quoi portait-il ?**

**- Comment savez-vous ça, **dis-je étonnée.

**- Non, non, répondez d'abord à ma question et ensuite je répondrais à la votre.**

**- C'est à cause de votre prénom, **dis-je honteuse. **Disons simplement que « Dany » donne une impression d'enfant, de fragilité, de tendresse.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme ça ?**

**- Cela fait deux questions Dany. La mienne d'abord, **répondis-je rieuse.

- **En plus d'être belle, vous êtes joueuse. J'ai le don de ressentir les émotions des gens et ceux juste en les touchant.**

Son don était presque similaire à celui de Jasper sauf que la différence c'était que Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'un contact physique pour les ressentir.

**- Alors, **me dit-il, **pourquoi avoir eu cette impression.**

**- Votre physique ne laisse rien paraître de tout ça.**

**- Je ne suis pas une brute, **rétorqua-t-il vexé.

- **Ne me faites pas dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dite, les premières impressions sont rarement juste. Je connais une personne pareil que vous…**

Avant même de finir ma phrase je m'interrompis. Pourquoi mêlai-je Emmett à cette conversation.

- **Ce n'est pas important, **dis-je. **Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Carlton ?**

**- Vous allez peut-être trouver sa stupide mes j'ai entendu des rumeurs selon laquelle une femme Melle Swan a fait un miracle. En fait pendant ma vie d'humain je souhaitais devenir prêtre donc « les miracles » m'intéressent. Je ne suis pas fan de lecture, j'ai juste entendu des gens en parler et citer le nom de cette ville donc me voilà.**

Surprise par ses révélations quelques peu étonnantes je me demandais s'il valait mieux lui dire que la femme qui recherchait c'était moi, ou bien tout simplement partir.

Mais à quoi bon partir ? Carlton n'est pas une grande ville, et quoi que je fasse il me retrouvera ou verra ma photo.

- **Je connais la personne que vous recherchez.**

Ses yeux pétillèrent à mes paroles.

- **Vous pourriez me la présenter ?**

Je lui tendis à nouveau ma main et il l'attrapa. Croyant sûrement que je faisais ceci pour le guider vers la personne qui recherchait je sentis à nouveau un fou rire s'emparer de moi.

Me retournant vers lui, je posais mes yeux couleur or sur son visage.

- **Docteur Isabelle Swan, **dis-je souriante.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds sûrement pour peser le pour et le contre. Et au bout de quelques secondes un sourire étira ses lèvres d'un bout à l'autre.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis maintenant 3 semaines, ce jour-là elle m'avait parlé sans manifester le moindre signe d'animosité. Je ne sais toujours pas si cela est dû à la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait après une journée aussi chargée en émotion ou si tout simplement elle commençait à me pardonner.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais décidé de passer chez elle ce soir et de discuter si elle était d'accord.

Rongé par le stresse je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, il était encore trop tôt pour aller la rejoindre. Mon père n'étant pas encore rentré je ne savais pas si Bella était encore à l'hôpital. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus je devenais impatient. Jasper avait ressenti mon stress et avait donc décidé d'aller se promener pour échapper à mes sautes d'humeur.

Enfin le bruit d'un moteur résonna à mes oreilles. Attrapant mon manteau je sortis rapidement.

-**Est-ce que Bella est encore à l'hôpital, **demandai-je impatient à mon père.

- **Non elle est partie il y a maintenant plus de 2 heures.**

**- Arggggg tu aurais pu me prévenir, **croassai-je.

Sur le chemin qui me menait chez elle je pestais contre moi-même d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec mon père, il ne le méritait pas.

Affublé par la culpabilité j'avançais rapidement vers la personne qui me rendait heureux.

Que pourrais-je bien lui dire que je ne lui ai déjà dit, mais surtout acceptera-t-elle d'écouter mon discours, me pardonnera-t-elle mes erreurs passées ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, je me remémorais sans cesse nos retrouvailles et la façon dont avait fini Ashley. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tuée si ce n'est par jalousie ? Peut-être simplement avait-elle agi ainsi par pure vengeance. Est-ce se sentiment là qui avait mené ses actes ?

Toutes ces interrogations resteront sans réponse si elle n'accepte pas d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres jours je me rends compte combien j'ai été stupide de l'abandonner, mon amour pour elle aurait dû la protéger et non l'éloigner.

Une odeur inhabituelle flottait autour de sa maison, je ne saurais à quoi ou à qui elle appartenait mais je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant.

Pris de panique à la seule pensée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal j'enfonçais la porte.

Face à moi sur le canapé un homme avait ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Ne sachant plus ce que je faisais je me jetais sur lui comme un forcené.

Son odeur, ses gestes, ses yeux, tout chez lui me fis remarquer qu'il était comme moi.

Luttant d'une rage inhabituelle contre lui j'esquivais agilement ses coups tout comme lui esquivait les miens. Soudain deux mains d'une douceur sans pareil mais aussi ayant une poigne de fer m'encerclèrent.

- **Que fais-tu ? **hurla-t-elle.

- **Je suis désolé, **dis-je honteux d'avoir agi sur une impulsion.

- **Désolé ! Et crois-tu sincèrement que ça suffira à tout effacer. Depuis que tu es revenu tu ne cesses de me ressasser ce mot et aujourd'hui tu entres chez moi comme si tu était le bienvenue. Que fais-tu ici ?**

**- J'étais seulement venu m'excuser encore une fois. Si mes excuses ne te conviennent pas d'accord, mais aies au moins la décence de respecter ton corps et ce que tu es ou du moins ce que tu était.**

Son visage se transforma, son expression se fit plus féroce que jamais.

**- Je te rappelle qu'à une période je voulais t'offrir ceci, mais tu es été bien trop à cheval sur ton époque pour l'accepter, ne me blâme pas d'être heureuse, tu l'as bien été toi.**

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Oui encore une fois et comme toujours. Mes gardes tes excuses et sors de chez moi.**

**- Bella s'il te plaît écoute au moins ce que j'avais à te dire ! **dis-je suppliant.

- **Tes suppliques ne changeront et n'effaceront pas tes erreurs. Maintenant va-t-en s'il te plaît j'ai un invité.**

Sur ces mots et sans opposer de résistance je sortis de chez elle, mes épaules voutées ou avachies par la douleur.

La porte claqua violement derrière moi et je me retrouvais dans la nuit noire, seul face à mon désespoir.

Comment ais-je pu être aussi venimeux envers l'être que j'aime le plus, son bonheur ne devrait-il pas me suffire ?

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce revirement de situation. Selon vous Bella à telle le droit au bonheur avec un autre qu'Edward ?**

**Prochain chapitre bientôt.**


	10. Chapitre X : Entre deux

**Encore un chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira même si nombres de personnes sont déçu du fait que Bella ne soit pas encore retournée vers Edward.**

**Mais que voulez-vous ceci ne peux pas se faire comme ça! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre X : Entre deux**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Folle de rage je pestais silencieusement contre moi-même d'avoir si rapidement embrassée Dany, non pas que cela me dérangeait bien au contraire, j'estime avoir le droit de vivre tout simplement comme bon me semblera.

Je pense que l'idée qu'Edward nous ait surpris me dérange encore plus que le reste, sa réaction a été tellement excessive… si seulement je l'avais entendu approcher nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés dans cette situation grotesque. Ni lui, ni Dany, ni moi n'avions besoin d'être humiliés et pourtant cela venait d'arriver.

Debout face à la porte que je venais de claquer mon front était appuyé sur le bois froid, une main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule.

- **Tout va bien ? **me questionna Dany

- **Je suppose que oui, **mentis-je.

En réalité mon monde tombait en morceau depuis son retour, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Comme si un coup de vent violent balayait une plage et que le sable s'envolait au fur et à mesure. Ma vie, tout ce que j'avais construit s'envolait vers un affres lointain hors de ma portée.

- **Tu veux en parler, **dit-il désireux d'être gentil.

- **Il n'y a rien à dire.**

**- Et pourtant… **dit-il attristé.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus je me retournais pour le regarder.

- **Je suis désolé, **dit-il en me montrant sa main posée sur mon épaule.

Tout ce temps j'avais oublié qu'il lui était possible de connaître mon état d'esprit simplement en me touchant.

- **J'avais oubliée, **dis-je. **Je ne veux pas en parler c'est tout.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Comment le pourrais-tu ?**

**- Mon ancienne vocation de prêtrise je suppose, la compréhension en fait partie. Et l'amour est un sentiment puissant qui peux anéantir une personne ou encore le rendre fou.**

**- Pour quelle raison as-tu voulu devenir homme de Dieu ? **questionnai-je avide connaitre ses raisons.

- **L'amour.**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent signe de l'incompréhension.

- **Je devais me marier, **dit-il pensif, **c'était la femme de ma vie elle était d'une beauté immortelle comme hors du temps.**

À ce souvenir ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur joyeuse, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un grand sourire et ses mains s'entrelacèrent l'une à l'autre. Comme si l'une de ses mains était la sienne et l'autre à sa compagne.

**- Puis, **poursuivit-il** une maladie l'a emporté subitement.**

Ses mains retombèrent lourdement de long de son corps et son sourire radieux s'effaça.

- **Je suis navrée, **murmurai-je.

- **Je pensais ne jamais m'en relever, j'ai songé plusieurs fois à me tuer et un jour j'ai pris mon arme, et l'ai chargé. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à tirer une main invisible a saisi mon poignet l'a tiré vers le bas. Je sais bien que ça peux paraître stupide dit comme ça mais c'est de cette manière que je me suis intéressé à la religion.**

**- Chacun de nos actes a une signification particulière, enfin je suppose, **dis-je.

Nous restâmes debout face à face nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre sans vraiment se voir, chacun de nous était simplement obnubilé par ses propres pensées. Trop absorbé par les méandres de notre vie pour prononcer le moindre mot.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

La porte avait claquée bruyamment dans mon dos, comme si un lecteur assidu avait achevé un livre et l'avait refermé bruyamment, songeant que la fin n'était pas de trop.

Je pressentais que cet incident ne serait pas oublié de sitôt, ni par elle, ni par moi. Mais comment le pourrait-on ? Je mettais immiscé dans sa vie privée et avait encore une fois tout chamboulé comme à mon habitude. Ma vie ressemblait à un champ de mine et chacune d'entre elles représentaient une erreur que j'avais commise, donc autant dire qu'elles étaient nombreuse. En temps normal les gens tirent profit des erreurs qu'ils ont commises mais moi c'était tout le contraire, je les enchaînais à vitesse grand V.

Elle avait trouvé le bonheur, je n'avais plus aucune chance de la reconquérir, elle avait tourné la page et moi je faisais partie des anciennes, de celle dont on ne veut pas se rappeler. Comme un vieux bouquin usé qu'on a lu tellement de fois qu'on est lassé. Que me restait-il donc à faire ? La mort serait ma seule alternative.

Partir loin d'ici ne pas me retourner, pour ne pas encore avoir l'envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'aimer et de la protéger.

Sans même songer à ma famille je pris la direction opposé de celle de la maison.

À contrecœur j'avançais, toujours de plus en plus vite pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. Des bruits de pas m'avertirent que j'étais suivi. Je m'arrêtais brusquement et regardais ma famille qui me fixer étonnée.

- **Où vas-tu ? **me questionna Esmée.

- **Je ne peux plus, **dis-je simplement.

- **Fuir n'est pas la bonne solution Edward, courir loin d'ici ne sert à rien, tes pensées te suivront où que tu ailles.**

**- Peut-être mais au moins je ne serais plus près d'elle.**

**- Si cela t'est aussi difficile nous allons partir avec toi, **dit-elle rassurante.

- **La solitude est un bon remède, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.**

**- S'il te plaît Edward ne fais pas ça, ta famille à besoin de toi !**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, chacun de vous à l'être qui l'aime à ses côtés et moi j'ai seulement le souvenir de ce sentiment. Un sentiment que je ne supporte plus, je fais sans doute une autre erreur en cherchant la solitude que l'éloignement me procurera mais c'est un besoin vital, il le faut.**

**- Comment peut-on être certain que tu ne feras pas de chose insensé ? **me questionna mon père.

**- Je n'en sais rien, je ne le sais pas moi-même.**

**- Tu reviendras ?**

**- J'irais là où ma course me mènera, mais vous êtes ma famille et je vous rejoindrai.**

Sans prononcer un mot de plus je partis en direction des abysses de la forêt, il faisait nuit noire et pourtant je distinguais la moindre brindille. Une fois de plus je fuyais, mais que fuyais-je exactement, Bella où moi-même ? Dans le premier cas je pourrais y arriver facilement, fuir est une chose des plus facile mais y arriver ne veut pas pour autant dire l'oublier. Par contre si ce que j'essayais de fuir c'était moi-même je ne pourrais y arriver, où que j'aille quoi que je fasse je ne serais pas en mesure de me fuir moi-même.

Mes pieds étaient entraînés par mes jambes et celles-ci par ma volonté, une volonté qui se désirait forte. Ne devrais-je pas être heureux pour son bonheur ? Bien sûr que si mais j'avais un tout autre sentiment, j'étais déçu.

La déception de ne pas avoir réussi à la récupérer, et aujourd'hui je savais que s'en était fini, tout ce pour quoi j'étais resté ses dernières semaines n'était plus qu'un lointain passé devenu trop douloureux à affronter. Je savais pertinemment que rester à Carlton ne m'aurait aidé en rien, je n'étais pas heureux qu'elle ait trouvé son bonheur. Peut-être me trouvez vous égoïste, hypocrite et bien d'autre chose encore mais réfléchissez. Arriveriez-vous à surmonter vos sentiments pour une personne et vous réjouir de son bonheur. Je pense être en mesure de dire que quiconque maintiendrait le contraire serait encore plus hypocrite que moi. Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que vos sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts et aussi profonds que ce que vous pensiez.

Agitant la tête de droite à gauche j'essayais en vain de me sortir ces images de la tête, mon esprit était devenu trop étroit pour en supporter d'avantage. Je courrais donc à vive allure vers un lointain paysage au contour encore indécis, peu sur de ce qu'il adviendrait de moi par la suite.

**Point de vue de Bella**

La noirceur de la nuit se dissipait petit à petit, un nouveau jour commençait effaçant ainsi le précédent ainsi que tous ses événements. Dany et moi avions parlé longuement et je n'étais pas arrivée à lui dire la vérité quand au sentiment que je nourrissais encore envers Edward. Mais le passé ne doit-il pas resté en arrière et ne pas entraver notre futur ? Pour le moment mon futur était certes incertain mais je m'étais fixée un point d'honneur, être forte et ne pas succomber à la tentation de sa personne pour ainsi dire Edward.

Depuis leur retour j'avais eu des moments de faiblesse, des moments où j'aurais pu facilement me laisser glisser lentement vers lui et pourtant à chaque fois il m'avait prouvé que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Décidée à ne plus faillir je partis au boulot pour commencer une toute autre journée.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je remarquais immédiatement la mine sombre de Carlisle celui-ci semblait abattu. Assis sur son fauteuil il avait les yeux fermés et se massait les tempes.

- **Je peux entrer**, dis-je en toquant contre la porte.

- **Je t'en prie, **me répondit-il poli.

M'essayant face à lui, je pris soin de choisir chacun de mes mots.

- **Je suppose que tu es au courant… écoute je ne savais pas comment réagir face à son comportement, il semblait tellement frustré et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de le mettre dehors.**

**- Ce sont des choses qui arrive.**

**- Pourras-tu lui dire simplement qu'il faut qui me laisse vivre ma vie, il t'écoute quand tu lui parles, **dis-je honteuse de lui demander une chose aussi absurde.

- **Je ne pourrais pas, **me dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

- **Je te pensais impartial dans toutes histoires, il n'avait cas pas enfoncé ma porte, **répliquai-je catégorique.

**- Tu me connais si bien Bella, **dit-il en me souriant cette fois. **L'impartialité fait partie de ma personnalité mais malheureusement je ne suis plus en mesure de communiquer quoi que ce soit à Edward.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **demandai-je intriguée

- **Il est parti.**

Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'une claque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait décidé de fuir.

**- Pourquoi ? **fut ma seule question.

**- Pour ton bonheur, en restant là il savait pertinemment qu'il ne t'aurait pas facilité les choses.**

Comme un automate je me levais de la chaise et sortis du bureau, j'arpentais les couloirs de l'hôpital sans même savoir où j'allais. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, certes je n'avais pas voulu céder au désir de retomber dans ses bras mais je le voulais tout de même à mes côtés. Je souhaitais qu'il ait tout de même un place dans ma vie.

* * *

**Et ben que d'émotion! Qu'Est-ce qu'Edward va devenir, sombrera t'-il du côté obscure où bien retournera-t-il vers la lumière ? **

**J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience… **


	11. Chapitre XI : Cedar Creek

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde =) un grand MERCIIII pour toutes vos reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XI : Cedar creek**

**Point de vue d'Alice : **

Assise par terre, le front appuyé contre la vitre j'essayai de me concentrer, voilà deux semaines que je passais mes journées assise là. Chaque jours j'espérais que ce serait le bon, qu'une vision d'Edward me parviendrait, et pourtant voilà quatorze jours que le scénario se répétait sans cesse. La seule chose que j'arrivais à apercevoir s'était un grand trou noir, sans fond et sans paroi qui s'élargissait de jour en jour.

J'étais agacée, vexée et bien d'autre chose encore et mon humeur exécrable se faisait ressentir, l'atmosphère étai pesante et tout le monde passait le plus de temps dehors pour ne avoir à subir mon irritabilité, seul Jasper était là, même si mes émotions étaient encore plus insupportables pour lui.

Une légère pression sur mon épaule me fit relever les yeux.

**- Viens avec moi**, me dit Jasper en me tendant sa main.

**- Où ça ? **demandai-je.

**- Il faut que tu te nourrisses !**

**- Je n'ai pas faim**, répliquai-je.

Son regard devint tout à coup plus sévère. Il me prit par les bras et me souleva.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Alice, ça fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas chassé, te laisser mourir de faim n'aiderait pas Edward, alors suis-moi.**

À contrecœur je le suivis, il avait raison. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes pupilles s'étaient dilatées et avaient cédé leur couleur or pour le noir.

L'air frais me fit du bien, et je me rendis compte que depuis son départ je n'avais pas remis un pieds dehors, trop absorbée par mes visions j'avais négligé mon entourage au complet. Je ne savais pas comment ma famille allait vis-à-vis du départ d'Edward ainsi que Bella. Toutes ces chose je les avais volontairement laissé de côté.

**- Tout va bien ma chérie ? **me demanda Jasper.

**- Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte du mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ces deux dernières semaines.**

**- Tu n'as fais aucun ma l!**

**- Bien sûr que si, j'ai négligé tout le monde et tout ça pour courir après une chose inutile.**

**- Tu sais bien que personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Tu as agi pour le bien de tout le monde, tu essayais de le retrouver. Comment pourrait-on t'en vouloir, **me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Une fois notre partie de chasse achevée nous étions rentrés à la maison, j'avais pris un douche rapidement, m'étais habillée, maquillée et était partie en direction de l'hôpital. Je voulais simplement avoir des nouvelles de mon père et de Bella, savoir comment ils avaient pris la nouvelle.

**Point de vue de Bella**

La nouvelle de Carlisle quand au départ d'Edward m'avait atteinte plus profondément que je ne l'avais montré, ma rancœur et mon comportement l'avait incité à partir et personne ne savait qu'elles étaient ses intentions.

Malheureusement pour nous Edward savait comment faire pour ne pas qu'on puisse le retrouver.

Il bloquait sans cesse son esprit pour qu'Alice n'y ait pas accès, de cette manière elle ne pouvait pas le localiser, cette façon qu'il avait d'agir ne faisait qu'accentuer mon malaise. Pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas qu'on le retrouve à ce point ? Cette question me hantait jour et nuit, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de songer au pire scénario.

Dany quand à lui était toujours là, gentil, compréhensif et à mon écoute, rien d'autre ne s'était passé depuis ce fameux soir, il m'était un point d'honneur à ce que ça n'arrive pas, selon lui « il ne pourrait pas être avec moi en sachant que je pense à Edward et qu'Edward de son côté est malheureux ». Sans aucun doute je puis dire que s'il avait vécu sa vie d'humain et était devenu prêtre, il aurait excellé dans ce métier, ses conseils étaient précieux, et il était sans cesse impartial.

Mon inquiétude se faisait ressentir dans mon travail, j'étais de moins en moins concentrée, toujours les yeux rivés sur mon portable attendant qu'il sonne, espérant en vain que ce serrait Edward.

Mais voilà bientôt deux semaines que j'attendais et rien de nouveau ne s'était produit, au fond de moi je savais pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas, mon téléphone ne sonnerait pas et même s'il sonnait ce ne serait pas Edward.

Pourquoi attendais-je une chose qui ne se produirait jamais ? Ma stupidité et ma soif de le faire souffrir l'avait fait fuir, je ne pouvais plus m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Un léger coup frappé contre la porte de mon bureau m'extirpa de mes pensées.

**- Entrez.**

Une silhouette familière se dessina, et je fus contente que ce soit elle.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **me demanda Alice.

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile. Je me sens comme qui dirait responsable de son départ, si il n'avait pas assisté à cette scène il serait encore là.**

**- Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir responsable, aucun de nous ne l'est. C'était son choix, et il a décidé de partir.**

**- Sûrement, en attendant j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment vivre !**

**- Il faut que tu continues ! Fais comme tu faisais avant, je veux dire avant que nous revenions.**

**- Je ne pourrais plus faire de cette manière, plus aujourd'hui.**

Elle me proposa d'aller prendre l'air et j'acceptais sa proposition.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_2 semaines plus tard_

Errant de ville en ville, d'état en état, je ne savais toujours pas ma destination, mes jambes entraînaient sans cesse mes pieds et je continuais ma course effrénée à travers les villes.

Tous les jours je voyais des paysages différents, des couleurs différentes et des visages peu semblable les uns des autres, toutes ces choses ne me redonnèrent pas le sourire, le peu d'âme qui me restait été morte, à vrai dire je ne souciais guère de mon âme où du moins plus maintenant.

J'essayai en vain de ne pas penser à Bella et à cet homme, ni même à ma famille, mais malgré tout les efforts que je déployai des images venaient sans cesse m'assaillir, elles me chassaient, me traquaient, et me percutaient de plein fouet, sûrement pour ne pas que j'oublie ma souffrance, une souffrance qui était toujours omni présente, enfoui dans un recoin dans mon corps et qui des fois refaisait surface, comme une baleine qui aurait besoin de reprendre son air après une longue période d'inactivité. Au fil des jours les noms des villes dans lesquelles je passai finissaient par ne plus attirer mon attention, rien de tout ce que je pouvais voir ou apercevoir n'avait d'attrait pour moi, tout me semblait fade, sans intérêt particulier.

Une chose cependant persistait plus que les autres, une chose à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais échapper quoi que je fasse, ma soif.

Ces derniers jours la douleur causée par la brûlure du venin présent dans ma gorge était presque insoutenable. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux d'un noir profond ressortaient sur ma peau blanche, la faim tenaillait mes entrailles comme jamais et pourtant je continuais à avancer, les risques que je prenais étaient considérable, il suffirait d'un moment d'inattention, qu'une odeur enivrante me parvienne et je perdrais les pédales, même cela m'était devenu égal. La mort ne m'effrayait pas bien au contraire, seule cette solution me redonnait le sourire, la mort serait la solution à toute ma souffrance. Si je commettais un acte irréparable voire même plusieurs les Volturi se précipiteraient. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi alors ? Ces personnes là ne donnent pas de seconde chance, ils établissent des lois et les font respecter. Ils tuent sans vergogne ceux qui les entravent. Peut-être que la solution à mes problème se trouvait là ?

Ne sachant plus quoi faire je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, le panorama qui se dessinait devant moi était somptueux.

Une grande pancarte en bois m'indiqua le nom de cet endroit : Cedar Creek parc international.

Alors voilà où je me trouvais dans la caroline du sud, où plus exactement à Cedar Creek, ma famille et moi n'étions jamais venus chasser ici car ce n'est pas une forêt banale mais un endroit protégé par des systèmes de vidéo surveillance et des gardes forestiers.

Les températures étaient élevés en cette saison, je retirais mon pull et le passais sur mon épaule.

Marchant à allure humaine mes yeux parcoururent les moindres recoin pour observer, c'était un endroit absolument magnifique, maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi ce parc international était tant renommé.

J'entendis une voiture approché, à quelques mètres de moi un garde forestier sortit de son tout terrain et se dirigea vers moi.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, assez athlétique vu son physique, avec une légère barbe naissante.

**- Puis-je vous aidez ? **s'enquit-il.

**- Non, non tout va bien je vous remercie, **dis-je poliment en faisant demi-tour dans le sens opposé au sien.

Je pouvais clairement sentir son regard dans mon dos, il me héla.

**- Hey, vous êtes un campeur ?**

**- Non juste un promeneur du dimanche, **dis-je tout sourire.

Son regard s'attarda sur mon pull, mon pantalon et mes chaussures de ville.

**- Je sais, ma tenue vestimentaire n'est pas adaptée à la situation, mais à vrai dire je n'avais pas prévu de me rendre dans ce parc.**

**- Vous êtes arrivée quand ?**

**- Il y a moins d'une heure.**

**- Par quelle entrée êtes-vous arrivé ?**

Ces questions me semblèrent étranges, on aurait pu croire que c'était un interrogatoire. Abaissant ma barrière mentale, je fis une excursion dans ses pensées « par où a-t-il bien pu arriver toutes les entrées sont fermés aujourd'hui, il a quelques chose d'inquiétant chez lui, je ferais mieux de l'amener au poste ».

Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur moi, mais ils m'observèrent avec encore plus de suspicion, ses soupçons devenaient de plus en plus pensant.

Une légère brise, s'était levée et je pus sentir l'odeur qui émanait de lui, un parfum fort mais qui pourtant déclencha ma brûlure. Peu à peu le venin avait rempli ma bouche en me laissant un goût amer.

M'approchant de lui doucement, je le vis reculer, son esprit essayé de contrôler ses pensées, de trouver une solution mais il n'en trouva aucune. Un grognement roque sortit de ma bouche et il s'enfuit en courant.

L'odeur laissée par sa fuite déclencha une chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné en moi, j'avais qu'une seule idée en tête. Planter mes crocs dans sa peau tendre et aspirer son sang chaud pour qu'il apaise ma brûlure.

Lorsqu'il me vit approcher de sa voiture, il abaissa la fermeture centraliser. Se croyant sûrement en sécurité il essaya de démarrer mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre le contact mon poing traversa la fenêtre et la brisa. Je l'attrapais violement, le sortis de sa voiture et approchais mes crocs de son cou.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Côte à côte nous marchâmes dans la rue principale de Carlton, nous parlions de tout et de rien et Alice comme à son habitude avait dans l'idée de faire les magasins. Nous en avions déjà fait 5 où 6 et elle avait déjà 3 sacs bien remplis à son bras.

Une vitrine de l'autre côté de la route attira son attention. Une immense baie vitrée rempli de mannequin portant des robes blanches, toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres.

**- Pourquoi ne pas te marier ? **lui demandai-je en observant son regard envieux.

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Pourtant tu as toujours adoré préparer des fêtes, pour une fois tu pourrais au moins le faire pour toi !**

**- Tu dois avoir raison, **me répondit-elle. **Mais Jasper et moi n'en avions jamais sérieusement parlé.**

**- Tu devrais lui en parler. Le mariage t'irait si bien.**

**- J'avoue que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque**, dit-elle tout sourire.

La croyant derrière moi je continuais à avancer mais lorsque je me retournais son expression avait changé. Le sourire radieux qui s'était dessiné sur son visage il y a seulement quelques secondes avait disparu, seule une expression de tristesse, de stupeur, et de peur la marquée.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **demandai-je inquiète du contenu de sa vision.

- **Edward, **marmonna-t-elle. **Je l'ai vu attaquer un humain.**

**- Comment est-ce possible, **dis-je surprise. **Où était-il ?**

**- Cedar Creek.**

Puis elle décrocha son portable et appela sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève, désolée en ce moment mes chapitres ne sont pas très long :( . **

**Alors quand pensez-vous ? Qu'Est-ce qu'a bien pu faire Edward ?**


	12. Chapitre XII : recherche

**:( sorry du retard accumulé depuis bientôt plusieurs semaines, promis je vais essayer de publiée au maximum toutes les deux semaines. **

**Merci en tout cas et à toutes ceux et tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction. **

**

* * *

****Chapitre XII : recherche**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Quand Alice eut fini de m'expliquer le contenu de sa vision, une crise d'angoisse éclata en moi, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi après tant d'efforts pour être végétarien il avait craqué, cédé à l'appel du sang humain. Je ne pouvais clairement pas y croire, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose aussi absurde, qui plus est devant des caméras. Il jouait là « sa survie ».

Les Volturi n'accepterait pas qu'une vidéo de cette sorte paraisse. Par conséquent ils feraient tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoir pour faire disparaître une preuve de la sorte.

Malheureusement je savais tout aussi bien qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là, ils feront aussi en sorte de faire disparaître la mal venant qui a osé afficher leur secret et ainsi donc les rendre vulnérable.

Pour eux la vulnérabilité est une faiblesse humaine et non vampirique, le simple fait d'être comparé à la race humaine les pousserait au pire.

Des millions d'interrogations tournaient en rond dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, je ne pouvais plus, tout simplement.

Alice et Esmée me rassurèrent, leurs paroles pénétraient chacun de mes pores pour me rendre de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus déterminée, si seulement je ne l'avais pas rejetée cette situation ne se serait jamais produite.

Au grand étonnement de toute la famille Dany avait décidé de nous accompagner dans cette péripétie, et après moult réticence j'avais cédé à son désir.

À présent nous étions tous en train de fouler le sol à une vitesse surhumaine, espérant, guettant le moindre changement de situation qu'Alice pourrait nous donner.

La seule chose que je voulais c'était savoir. Savoir si oui ou non il l'avait vidé de son sang, aux yeux de tous c'était évident que « oui » mais je connaissais Edward, mon Edward, et je savais qu'il pouvait résister jusqu'au dernier moment, repousser ses limites jusqu'à l'extrême et réussir.

Pourquoi aurait-il réussi avec moi lorsque j'étais humaine, et pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas aujourd'hui face à cet homme, cet inconnu. L'amour qu'il me portait y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais comment puis-je me résigner à le voir devenir un assassin ? Après tout cet homme devait sûrement être l'ami, le frère, le père, le mari et le fils de quelqu'un, toutes ces choses qui constituent un humain, et qui sont plus ou moins importante.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout ira bien**, me dit Jasper pour me rassurer.

En guise de réponse je lui fis un léger sourire, signe de ma gratitude à son égard pour essayer malgré les circonstances accablantes de me remonter le moral. Mes sentiments déprimants devaient sûrement l'atteindre à un tel point qu'il devrait me haïr mais au lieu de ça, il jouait la carte de la sagesse.

oOo

Des paysages différents défilaient sans cesse sous mes yeux, sans que je ne sache pour autant depuis combien de temps nous courions, tout me semblait plus long, interminable, comme si le monde s'était soudain mis à tourner au ralenti.

Nous étions partis en pleine journée, avions courus en pleine nuit pour enfin retrouver la douce chaleur de l'aube. Les rayons du soleil léchaient les traits de mon visage, flottaient à travers les branches des arbres et s'écrasaient sur la verdure pour nous faire découvrir des millions de petits insectes intrépides. Certains d'entre eux ramenaient des feuilles pour consolider leurs nids, d'autres des miettes plus grosses qu'eux pour nourrir leurs familles, tous ces petits insectes je les enviais dans un sens.

Ils avaient une vie ennuyeuse, sans drame ni amour, en somme ils n'avaient absolument rien pour les faire souffrir. À ce moment je compris les paroles des grandes personnes « le monde est dangereux, souvent trompeur, mais surtout et avant toutes choses, il est rempli de cette souffrance ».

Cette même souffrance que j'avais connu mainte et mainte fois déjà, à l'abandon des Cullen, à la mort de mon père, à ma transformation, au retour inattendu de la famille qui des années plutôt m'a délaissée et en ce moment même, cette souffrance avait pris part de mon corps tout entier. Pourquoi tous ces malheurs me frappaient-ils ? Les humains s'en remettaient à « Dieu » mais les vampires à qui devaient-ils s'en remettre ?

Dans les livres pour enfant, ou même dans les films les vampires sont décrits comme des créatures maléfiques, assoiffées de sang humain et venues tout droit de l'Enfer. Devait-on en déduire que notre dieu à nous était « Satan » ?

Absorbée par mes pensées malsaines et omniprésentes je ne me rendis pas compte que ma famille s'était arrêtée. C'est seulement quand Carlisle me tapota l'épaule que je m'arrêtais.

Nous avions mis plus de 48 heures pour arriver jusqu'ici et maintenant que nous étions sur place aucun de nous ne savait dans quelle direction il fallait aller pour le retrouver. Notre premier problème était d'atteindre la salle principale et de subtiliser tous les enregistrements vidéos où Edward apparaissait.

Alice et Rosalie partirent ensemble, un garde aurait sans doute moins de réticence envers elle plutôt qu'envers Emmett et Jasper.

Impatiente je faisais les 100 pas en priant pour qu'elles y arrivent.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mes mains, mes lèvres, mon cou, mes habits tout étaient couverts de sang séchés, de grosses taches rouges qui avait une odeur envoutante, enivrante. Accroupis dans cette grotte depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je fixai inlassablement le corps blême de cet homme allongé non loin de moi, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière, il dormait. Non pas d'un sommeil paisible bien au contraire, son front était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur tandis qu'il s'agitait d'un côté et de l'autre. Sûrement en proie à d'horribles cauchemars causés par ma petite personne.

Plus de 48 heures auparavant j'avais plongé volontairement sur lui, et enfoncé mes crocs dans sa chair. Le sang avait alors afflué dans ma bouche tel un tsunami, me faisant perdre les pédales, je me laissais emporter par cette vague de plaisir.

Ce goût si merveilleux je l'avais oublié, voilà bien longtemps aujourd'hui que cela ne m'était plus arriver, boire autre chose que du sang animal.

Néanmoins cela m'avait aussi rendu fou si je puis dire, la difficulté de s'arrêter avant que l'humain ne rende son dernier soupir est un obstacle non négligeable. Me rendant compte de mon erreur, j'avais traîné son corps dans cette grotte et m'étais affalé contre une paroi froide et humide. Le temps semblait figé.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et retourner à mon état primitif ? Tout ceci appartenait au passé et aurait probablement dû y rester. Mon esprit était embrumé, je ne distinguais plus la réalité du fictif, tout n'était plus que brouillard.

Recroquevillé sur moi-même je songeais à ma vie passé, au moment où j'avais pour la première fois rencontré Bella, l'image de son visage angélique m'assaillit, me donnant le sentiment d'être encore plus coupable, puis soudain ses derniers mots me revinrent à l'esprit « **Tes suppliques ne changeront et n'effaceront pas tes erreurs ». **Elle avait par la suite exprimé le souhait que je sorte de chez elle et la laisse seule avec son invité.

Que faire dans une telle situation ? Aurais-je dû rester là-bas et participer à son bonheur tel un pion sur un échiquier. Cette simple pensée me souleva le cœur et le remplit de haine.

Mon ouïe fut soudain attirée par un battement de cœur, l'homme devant moi commençait à émerger doucement. Petit à petit ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent la paroi rocheuse au-dessus de lui, se rendant compte que ses cauchemars étaient en faite réalité son cœur s'emballa de plus bel. Désespérément il essaya de se lever. Ses bras ainsi ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et il retomba lourdement.

-** N'essayez pas de bouger, cela ne sert à rien, **dis-je agacé.

Au son de ma voix son cœur sauta plusieurs battements.

**- Que m'avez-vous fait ? **dit-il suppliant.

**- Asseyez-vous j'ai dit.**

**- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie. J'ai une famille, **argumenta-t-il espérant en vain que je sois touché.

**- Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas !**

**- Je vous en supplie, **gémit-il à nouveau.

Son regard était suppliant, son corps tout entier était pris de tremblement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa par terre.

**- Je ne peux pas, **avouai-je honteux.

**- Je ne dirais rien, absolument rien.**

**- Je ne peux pas un point c'est tout ! N'insistez pas, **explosai-je.

L'humain se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se balança d'avant en arrière, ses pensées étaient dirigés ver sa femme, ses deux enfants, et le dernier en route.

Les images qu'il se projetait à lui-même pour ne plus penser à cette situation, affluèrent jusqu'à moi. Mes remords augmentèrent à mesure que des images d'une famille heureuse fût détruite par mon idiotie.

Certes j'étais malheureux mais pour quelles raisons voulais-je gâcher la vie de cet homme, de cet innocent ?

« La mort » voilà la seule réponse que je fus capable d'obtenir, mais pourquoi Diable entraîner cet homme dans ma chute. Si les caméras de surveillance avaient filmé la scène les Volturi me détruiraient, mais je ne serai pas le seul à mourir. Pour eux une vie importe peu.

**- Quand doit arriver le prochain garde ? **demandai-je impatient.

Toujours muré dans son silence, il murmurait une chanson. Impatient d'obtenir une réponse je lui agrippais le bras. À mon contact celui-ci hurla à plein poumon.

**- Quand doit arriver le prochain garde ? **hurlai-je en le secouant.

**- Je… je ne sais pas, **bégaya-t-il. **Peut-être d'ici 3 heure tout au plus.**

**- Vous allez venir avec moi, **ordonnai-je.

**- Non je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas, je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai une famille, des amis, laissez-moi partir.**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuez mais pour ça vous devez me suivre.**

L'attrapant par le bras, je le hissai sur mon dos et commençai ma course. Je devais à tout prix récupérer ces vidéos.

**Point de vue de Bella**

**- Vous avez entendu ? **demandai-je sur le qui-vive.

**- Un hurlement, **répondit Esmée. **Ça venait de l'est.**

**- Allons-y, **s'enquit Emmett.

**- Pas avant d'avoir récupéré les vidéos, **répondit Carlisle.

**- Mais… **commença à protester Emmett.

**- J'ai dit on attend, **ordonna Carlisle sèchement. **Si un garde est présent dans la salle de contrôle et qu'il nous voit sur son écran, il va de suite prévenir la police. Nous devons être très prudent.**

L'hurlement s'était tu, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous, si ce n'est le chant des oiseaux et le grésillement des insectes. Un tas de question défilait dans ma tête mais une persistait plus que les autres. Pourquoi n'entendions plus hurler cette voix ? Est-ce la mort qui l'avait fait taire.

Si oui je ne saurais comment aider Edward.

Dany me tapa sur l'épaule pour m'alerter que des pas arrivaient dans notre direction. Quelques secondes plus tard Alice et Rosalie étaient avec nous, les enregistrements en main. Elles nous firent un bref résumé de leur expédition par chance elles n'avaient rencontré personne en chemin et avaient donc eu aucun problème à subtiliser tous les enregistrements. Elles avaient aussi par la même jeté un coup d'œil au planning et s'étaient aperçus que le prochain garde arriverait d'ici deux heures. Il faudrait donc qu'on est retrouvés Edward avant ce laps de temps.

À l'unanimité nous prîmes la décision de nous rendre dans la direction est, tout le monde avait entendu un cri et nous étions tous sur le fil. J'espérais vainement qu'Edward n'ait pas fait de mal à cet homme, l'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit.

Nous nous séparions donc en trois groupes de cette manière la surface exploitée, réduirait facilement notre champ d'action.

Alice, Emmett et moi partîmes d'un côté, Jasper, Esmée et Rosalie d'un autre et enfin Carlisle et Dany d'un autre encore.

Tout le monde était à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre signe montrant dans quelle direction Edward était-il parti.

Nous inspections, grotte, arbre et tout ce que l'on pouvait, malheureusement notre recherche fut infructueuse.

Soudain la voix grave d'Emmett s'éleva **« venez voir ici. »**

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grotte, l'odeur du sang frais afflua dans mes narines telle une tempête, une grosse trace de sang mi sec mi humide était étalé sur le sol en terre. Sans aucun doute le sang d'un humain, il y avait aussi l'effluve d'Edward, il avait dû y rester un petit moment car son odeur était entêtante.

Alice s'accouda à la paroi humide de la grotte et je vis son expression se perdre dans le vague, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et décrocha son téléphone.

Sa seule phrase fut **« Il se dirige vers le central ! »**

En un millième de secondes je compris le danger, la relève de garde devait s'effectuer dans 30 minutes, d'ici là il ne faudrait plus qu'il y est aucune trace de notre passage sur le site.

* * *

**Alors, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? D'après moi tout ceci est un peu trop rapide mais comme je n'arrivais pas à écrire autre chose j'ai préférais vous publiez ça plutôt que quelque chose d'immonde. **


	13. Chapitr XIII : remise à zéro partie 1

**Voilà, voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Remise à zéro partie 1**

**Point de vue de Bella**

La vision d'Alice m'avait fait l'effet d'une gigantesque tornade, tous mes sens étaient en alerte, je sondai la moindre parcelle de ce parc aux dimensions démesurées, espérant apercevoir une ombre, sentir un parfum, entendre un souffle.

Courant aussi vite que je le pouvais, je sentais mes muscles se tendre et se détendre à chaque pas, si mon cœur battait encore je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aurait résisté, un flot d'émotions jaillissait en moi, telle une coulée de lave d'un volcan. Aussi puissante et dévastatrice, brûlant et engloutissant tout obstacle qui se trouvait sur son passage. Si par malheur Edward avait commis l'irréparable, intérieurement je serai ravagée, comment pourrai-je poursuivre ? Vivre, aimer, se sentir aimée, ne serait-ce pas égoïste, alors que lui aurait perdu tout ce pourquoi il s'était toujours battu ?

Pour ainsi dire je l'avais poussé à agir de la sorte, j'avais une part de responsabilité dans ses actes que je refusais d'assumer.

Son malheur deviendrait alors MON malheur, et ma vie ne se résumerait plus à rien.

Courant à travers la foret, zigzaguant entre les arbres, sautant de pierre en pierre, j'espérais, l'espoir fait vivre.

Cette simple phrase est plus réaliste que ce à quoi on s'attend réellement, l'espoir est ce sur quoi repose notre avenir, sans espoir tout serait désolant.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Que faire ? Voilà ma seul et unique question. Le cœur de cet homme qui bat dans mon dos, me rappelle ce que je suis, un monstre capable du pire.

Carlisle et Esmée qui m'ont recueilli, ont placé de l'espoir en moi, l'espoir que jamais plus je ne m'abreuverais de sang humain et ils ont échoué. Ou plutôt j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su comprendre les besoins de Bella durant sa vie d'humaine, je l'ai lâchement abandonnée alors que je lui avais promis de la protéger, et enfin je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation.

« Abjecte », le mot que Bella avait prononcé pour me décrire, aujourd'hui je puis dire qu'elle avait raison, je suis un être tout ce qu'il y a de plus abjecte.

Le choix de planter mes crocs dans le cou de ce père de famille, je l'ai fait seul et je devrais en assumer les conséquences, quelle qu'elle soit. Dans peu de temps je devrais faire un choix, laisser les Volturi me tuer, et tuer ma victime dans d'atroce souffrance où le tuer moi, rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**- C'est là, **m'indiqua l'homme en me montrant une cabane faite de bois.

Le posant délicatement à terre, il se recroquevilla dans un coin. Les alentours étaient calme mais une odeur flottant dans l'air m'alerta, une odeur que je connaissais par cœur, celle de ma famille, plus précisément celle d'Alice et Rosalie.

M'avait-elle retrouvée ? Et si oui pourquoi n'était-elle pas là. Scrutant la forêt pendant plusieurs secondes je ne distinguai rien.

La porte de la cabane grinça et je fus assailli par leurs odeur, elles étaient présentes quelques minutes auparavant. Qu'étaient-elles venues faire ici ? À peine cette question eut-elle traversé mon esprit que je compris.

Les étagères étaient vide ainsi que les enregistreurs, toutes les cassettes avaient disparues.

Alice avait dû avoir une vision, cette pensée ne m'avait pas effleurée encore, trop absorbé par ma souffrance je n'avais pas songé à cette éventualité. Qu'allais-je faire à présent, si les Volturi se rendaient compte que ma famille avait essayé de dissimuler mon erreur. Pourquoi avaient-ils étés aussi bête, au point de risquer leurs vies à tous ?

Enragé par leur stupidité aussi bien que par la mienne j'arrachai les tableaux accroché au mur, détruisais bureaux, ordinateur et autres appareils électroniques présents dans la pièce exigu, quand tout ne fut plus que détritus, je sortis.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Nous venions d'arriver sur place quand un vacarme assourdissant avait retenti, les objets volés à travers la pièce, se fracasser contre les murs et s'écraser par terre dans un bruit mat.

Non loin de nous, un homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même, son corps tremblait de toute part, Esmée commença à s'approcher de lui mais la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte stoppa sa traversée.

Edward, mon Edward avait un regard fou, ses habits étaient déchirés et recouvert de sang séché, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux commençaient à reprendre une couleur rouge.

Aucun de nous n'osait bouger de peur de faire un mouvement brusque, nous ne voulions pas le faire fuir. Son regard passa d'Esmée à Carlisle, à ce moment là je distinguai de la honte dans ses yeux, puis quand il regarda Rosalie et Emmett je pus apercevoir du défi « vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter » voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Ses yeux rouges s'assombrirent quand il regarda Alice et Jasper, il devait tenir celle-ci comme responsable de notre venue. Dans un mouvement lent, sa tête pivota légèrement et ses yeux d'un rouge terrifiant se posèrent enfin sur moi, je ne sus comment interpréter son regard furtif, car à l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur moi, il aperçût Dany en arrière plan.

En un millième de secondes, il se referma comme une huitre et se jeta sur lui. La rapidité et l'agilité dont il avait fait preuve avait empêché quiconque de l'arrêter, passant à travers les bras d'Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée, contournant Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, et effleura mes doigts qui se refermèrent dans le vide.

Il percuta Dany de toute sa force et l'envoya valser à 4 mètres de là où il retomba contre un arbre qui se fissura et céda sous son poids, devenu comme fou furieux Edward se précipita sur lui et lui assena un coup dans le ventre.

L'humain replié sur lui-même, se roula en boule lorsqu'il entendit les craquements et qu'il vit l'arbre plier. La scène trop rapide pour ses yeux n'avait pas de sens pour lui, d'ailleurs est-ce que tout cela en aurait un jour à ses yeux ?

Fermement Emmett et Carlisle encerclèrent Edward de leurs bras, mais cela n'eut pas un effet apaisant, bien au contraire. La force dont il faisait preuve était effrayante, jamais il n'avait été aussi violent. Jasper dut se joindre aux deux autres mais encore une fois contre toute attente le don de celui-ci n'aida pas, Edward résistait à tout ce qui l'entourait.

**- Lâchez-moi,** s'époumonait-il.

Plus personnes ne savait quoi faire pour lui rendre sa sérénité, ses yeux nous lançaient des éclairs, il nous haïssait tous.

**- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps Carlisle, **dit Alice, **il faut le calmer rapidement, la relève sera ici dans 15 minutes.**

**Point de vue de Carlisle**

Mon fils se débattait comme un lion sauvage et je ne savais absolument pas comment le calmer, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel accès de colère, dans un dernier espoir je lui murmurai à l'oreille de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

**- Edward, je n'oserais te dire que je te comprends, je n'ai jamais connu de situation semblable à la tienne, chacun de nous ici présente veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et toi comme moi savons que le chemin que tu es en train d'emprunter ne te convient pas. Il n'est pas dans ta nature de faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent, je peux ressentir ta peur, ta honte, ta colère, ton dégoût, ce flot d'émotions ne t'aidera pas, il va te ravager à petit feu. Si personne n'est là pour t'aider tu ne t'en relèveras pas tout seul, une famille est le meilleur remède, laisse-nous t'aider. Nous sommes prêts à pardonner tes erreurs.**

**- Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être pardonné, **hurla-t-il, **vous ne comprenez donc rien je ne veux pas me pardonner. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?**

**- Parce que nous sommes ta famille, **s'enquit Esmée.

**- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, ni faire partie de cette famille, **grogna-t-il. **Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont j'ai envie !**

Un mouvement furtif attira mon attention et je vis Bella s'avancer, lentement elle se positionna face à lui et effleura sa joue avec sa paume. Je sentis Edward frissonner à son contact.

**- Moi, **lui dit-elle. **Je suis là maintenant, je suis désolée des souffrances que je t'ai apportées.**

Un rire nerveux secoua le corps de mon fils, et d'une voix hautaine lui répondit.

**- C'est fini tout ça, toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce dont j'ai envie.**

Son regard se posa tour à tour sur chacun de nous pour enfin s'arrêter sur l'humain à quelques mètres de nous.

**- Lui, c'est lui dont j'ai envie, où plus précisément de son sang.**

Choqué par les paroles de mon fils je desserrai mon étreinte, comment pouvait-il avoir changé à ce point.

Durant des années j'avais pris soin de lui, j'avais veillé à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

**- Ça vous étonne et pourtant c'est ainsi, il aura fallu d'une seule et unique fois pour que ce goût me rappelle vers ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi, l'appel du sang, **ironisa-t-il.

Dans un même geste que moi, Emmett et Jasper l'avaient lâché, desserrant leurs étreintes pour qu'enfin lui soit libre de faire ce qu'il désirait.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Ses paroles amères avait presque réduit mes espoirs à néant et pourtant une petite voix en moi me disait qu'il mentait, qu'il faisait ça pour qu'on s'éloigne de lui, pour que la vengeance des Volturi ne s'abatte pas sur nous en même temps que sur lui. Il nous protégeait et j'en étais sûre.

**- Ne fais pas ça Edward, **lui dis-je.

**- Faire quoi ? **s'étonna-t-il.

**- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.**

**- Je t'en prie éclair moi ma douce, **me dit-il narquois.

**- Garde ton sarcasme, je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu n'arriveras pas à me duper, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.**

Son regard se fit inquisiteur et hésitant, mes paroles le troublaient. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau la bouche un bruit de voiture attira notre attention.

**- La relève, **murmura Alice.

**- Que fait-on ? **demanda Esmée.

Carlisle grimaça légèrement, la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre n'était pas du tout son genre, et pourtant aujourd'hui il était obligé.

**- Il faut le retenir ! **dit-il catégorique. **Emmett charge-toi de lui, prends son téléphone, sa radio et attache le avec l'autre homme là-bas.**

Personne ne contesta sa décision, tout le monde ici présent s'avait que la meilleure solution était celle-ci.

Je ne fis pas attention à Emmett et continuai mon discours.

**- Tu ne pourras pas nous protéger contre les Volturi, ni même me dégoûter de toi, tout le monde fait des erreurs.**

**- Mais pas des erreurs de cette ampleur, **s'emporta-t-il.

**- Nous avons les enregistrements vidéos.**

**- Et alors crois-tu sincèrement que cela suffira, il n'y a qu'à regarder l'homme là-bas dans quel état il est. Sans parler de celui attacher à ses côtés, ils parleront et ce tôt ou tard.**

**- Nous trouverons une solution, **dis-je incertaine.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous retourner et Dany s'avança lentement.

**- J'ai peut-être une solution.**

**- La ferme ! **s'énerva Edward.

Quelques minutes auparavant j'avais réussi à lui faire retrouver son calme**, **et il recommençait à s'emporter. Il darda sur moi comme sur Dany un regard noir et je compris aussitôt.

**- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.**

**- Alors que fait-il là ? **dit-il venimeux.

**- Apporter son aide.**

**- Je ne veux pas de son aide.**

**- Ne sois pas puéril Edward.**

**- Puéril, **s'esclaffa-t-il, **moi au moins je ne l'ai pas tué.**

**- J'avais mes raisons, **m'emportais-je.

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- Je… tu sais bien. Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ça maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien,** dis-je peu fière.

Malheureusement il avait raison, dès son retour je n'avais pas accepté sa nouvelle compagne et l'avais tué, il avait toutes les raisons dans faire autant et pourtant un pressentiment me disait que Dany serait le seul à pouvoir nous sortir tous de là sans dommage.

**- Il faudra bien accepter son aide si elle peut nous être cruciale, **répliquai-je. **Je t'aime Edward, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, ça me serait insupportable. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.**

Il prolongea son silence et je sus qu'il donnait en quelques sorte son accord.

**- Que peux-tu faire ? **demandai-je à Dany en me retournant vers lui.

* * *

**Ahah suspence ****J**** mais que va-t-il pouvoir faire pour les aider ? **

**J'attends vos réponses. **


	14. Chapitre XIV : remise à zéro partie 2

**Et voilà enfin ce que Dany va pouvoir faire pour eux ! **

******Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Remise à zéro partie 2**

_**- Que peux-tu faire ? **__demandai-je à Dany en me retournant vers lui._

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Edward avait raison sur un point, vu l'état des deux hommes affaissés non loin de nous, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils dévoilent notre secret, ce serait un trop gros risque à prendre, patiemment j'attendais que Dany nous dévoile en quoi il nous serait utile. Tous nos espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules.

Ses yeux nous observaient, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient aussitôt ne sachant sûrement pas comment nous annoncer ce qui allait suivre.

**- Ce n'est pas une chose que je fais régulièrement, j'y ai eu recours seulement deux fois depuis que je suis comme ça, je n'aime pas laisser les gens démunis de tout souvenir.**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ? **demandai-je intriguée.

**- Je peux effacer la mémoire !**

**- C'est génial, **m'exclamai-je. **Il faut que tu essayes.**

**- Il y a toute de même un problème.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Vous comprenez bien que ce n'est un don avec lequel on peut s'entraîner, je ne sais donc pas si je vais trop en supprimer ou au contraire pas assez.**

**- Génial, **maugréa Edward dans sa barbe. **Nous avons donc une demi-chance.**

**- C'est toujours mieux que rien, **répondis-je agacée.

**- Evidement voilà qui va nous mener loin.**

**-Ça suffit, nous essayons tous de rattraper TES conneries. Donc en effet une demi-chance est toujours bonne à prendre.**

S'élançant vers moi ses yeux rouges me fixaient d'une étrange lueur. Sa bouche toucha presque la mienne, je sentis son souffle sur ma joue.

**- MES conneries sont une chose, et elles ne seraient jamais arrivées si toi et lui n'aviez pas entrepris certaine choses dirons nous. Qui plus est tu ne manques pas d'audace, dois-je te rappeler les tiennes d'erreurs.**

**- Je n'ai pas saignée d'humains, **dis-je venimeuse.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si les syllabes restaient bloquées dans sa gorge.

**- Chacun de nous est sur les nerfs, vous êtes en train de vous emportez sous l'effet de la colère. Cela ne sert à rien de nous diviser maintenant sur des malentendus, restons calme et tout ira pour le mieux, **temporisa Carlisle.

Le dos courbé Edward retourna à sa position initiale tandis que moi je reportai mon attention sur l'homme qui pourrait nous aider.

**- C'est notre unique chance, il faut que tu essayes.**

**- Je ne vous garantis rien mais au cas où ça marche, si l'un de nous ou les deux sommes pris de tremblements c'est normal, si je cris c'est tout aussi normal. Il ne faudra en aucun cas nous séparer, cela aurait des dommages irréversibles sur sa mémoire ainsi que sur la mienne. Avez-vous bien compris ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça et d'un même mouvement nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où les deux hommes se tenaient ligotés côte à côte. Leurs regards passèrent sur chacun d'entre nous et je pus lire de la peur dans leurs yeux larmoyants.

**- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? **nous questionna le dernier garde.

**- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous tuez, il faut que nous soyons sûrs que jamais vous ne révélerez notre secret.**

**- Nous ne dirons jamais rien, **concédèrent les deux hommes en échangeant un regard. **Nous voulons seulement retournés auprès de notre famille.**

Carlisle fit un signe de tête encourageant à Dany qui s'accroupit devant nos prisonniers, il posa ses main sur les tempes d'un premier et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

**Point de vue de Dany : **

Mes mains gelées rencontrèrent la chaleur de sa peau et un frisson parcourut rapidement mon corps, resserrant ma prise je me plongeai dans mon être afin d'être sûr de trouver la force nécessaire.

Un léger picotement se fit ressentir dans mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras et descendit jusqu'à mes mains, surpris l'homme devant moi tressauta.

La connexions avec son cerveau était établie, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Des images m'assaillirent et durant quelques secondes je perdis le contrôle, voir la vie d'un homme défiler devant ses yeux était une chose mais juger quel souvenir il devait garder et lequel je devais prendre ça, c'était tout autre chose.

Les picotements s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir des décharges électriques, même plongé dans ma torpeur je pouvais sentir nos corps se soulever dangereusement au rythme de nos secousses.

Je mis d'un côté les souvenirs à garder et de l'autre ceux à effacer, dans ma démarche il n'y avait pas de place pour un « peut-être », je devais impérativement passer le moins de temps possible dans l'antre de son cerveau, il me suffisait de trouver le moment clé, celui où il avait rencontré Edward et que tout avait basculé.

Ce fut une journée comme les autres pour lui, le matin il se leva, déjeuna, embrassa femme et enfants et partit donc pour entamer sa journée de labeur. Jusque là c'était une matinée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale dans la vie d'un homme qui plus est père de famille.

Arrivé au parc il aperçut alors Edward un promeneur du dimanche selon ses dires, mais quel étrange accoutrement, chemise, pantalon, et chaussures de ville. On ne peut donc pas dire que ces informations étaient à première vue vraisemblables.

Intrigué par son comportement, son regard hagard, ses yeux d'une couleur irréelle, voire jamais vu, il avait de ce fait voulu creuser sous l'apparence, et quelle terrible erreur. Il s'est rendu compte trop tard du danger qui le guettait sournoisement, enfoui sous une carapace.

Brusquement je stoppai les images au moment où Edward faisait éclaté la vitre de la voiture de ce pauvre homme, victime d'une folie qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ni même saisir. Je ne voulais pas en voir plus, je ne le devais pas. D'une part pour l'intimité de cet homme vis-à-vis de la peur qui lui a noué l'estomac et d'autres parts par respect pour notre vampire, qui je pense ne s'en remettrait pas facilement.

Toute sa vie il l'avait passé à éviter ce genre d'ennui à ne pas succomber à l'appel du sang, cet appel irrésistible qui vous prend aux tripes et ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à ce que vous aillez assouvi votre soif incontrôlable. Une demi seconde, en seulement une demi seconde tout ce pour quoi il s'est férocement battu c'est écroulé comme un château de carte victime d'un souffle.

Pour toutes ces raisons je ne devais continué à observer seulement effacer, ce pour quoi je m'étais immiscé dans les méandres de son esprit si compliqué fut-il.

Une à une les images passèrent de son esprit au mien, bientôt il ne resta plus rien à oblitérer et ma tâche s'acheva péniblement, nous laissant tous les deux pantois, moi par ma réussite lui par la défaillance de sa mémoire.

Carlisle et Esmée le prirent en charge en attendant que je m'occupe de l'autre homme, qui vu sa tête n'avait pas la moindre envie que je l'approche.

Pourtant lorsque je m'approchai de lui, ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément, il était tendu je le sentais.

Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui par la suite allait se passer, devait certainement jouer un rôle très important sur ses nerfs.

Le processus fut beaucoup plus court avec lui, il n'avait pas subi le ¼ des souffrances de l'homme précédent, je rompus donc la connexion au bout de 3 minutes.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières son regard était perdu et machinalement il se gratta la tête.

**- Nous disposons seulement de deux minutes, d'ici là leurs mémoires se remettra en place, le flux sanguin reviendra à la normale et alimentera le cerveau. Ce dernier recommencera alors à ce fabriquer des souvenirs pour remplacer les trous noirs présent, **dis-je en m'adressant à tout le monde.

**- Es-tu sûr que ça à marché à 100 % ? **me questionna Esmée.

**- Je ne saurais dire, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Néanmoins je pense avoir réussi.**

**- Espérons, **murmura-t-elle. **Sache que quoi qu'il advienne par la suite nous te sommes tous entièrement reconnaissant de ton geste et ce même s'ils leurs restes certains souvenirs.**

**- Nous devrions y aller, **me rendant compte que le temps était presque écoulé.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Lorsque je suis arrivé à Cedar Creek je n'aurais jamais songé repartir avec ma famille, à vrai dire le fait qu'il me recherche, qu'Alice ait des visions ne m'était même pas passé par l'esprit.

Evidement c'était sans compter sur son don si précieux qui n'avait pas fait que me sauver, mais il m'avait aussi rendu mon « amour », celui que je croyais perdu.

Quand à Dany cet homme que j'avais tant détesté aurait sans conteste fait un homme de foi digne de ce nom, malgré la colère et l'animosité qui me motivait, il n'avait pas cillé.

Il m'a tendu une main, m'a aidé à me relever mais à aussi sauvé ma famille, et pour toutes ces raisons je commençais à l'apprécier.

* * *

**Une review fait toujours plaisir alors je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi =D **


	15. Chapitre XV la culpabilité un

**Désolée du retard, pour une fois le chapitre était écrit et corrigé il ne me restait plus qu'à le publier mais j'ai oubliais et m'en suis souvenue ce matin, donc voilà la suite tant attendu.**

* * *

**Chapitre XV : La culpabilité un sentiment qui dévaste tout.**

**Point de vue d'Edward :  
**

Lançant un dernier regard en arrière je vis la cime des arbres courbés par la vent qui balayait à présent ce somptueux paysage, chassant notre présence à grande rafale. En temps normal cet endroit légendaire aurait suscité chez moi de l'admiration, mais aujourd'hui il était seulement un endroit banal qui me rappellerait à jamais mon instinct de tueur.

Je le savais, toute ma famille le savait, je ne me relèverais pas aussi facilement. Des années, des décennies voilà ce que j'avais perdu. Ma force n'était plus remplacée par les remords et la répulsion de moi-même.

Moi, Edward Cullen j'avais scrupuleusement et volontairement dérogé à une de mes propres lois ainsi que celle de ma famille. La culpabilité est un sentiment qui me hantera jusqu'à l'éternité, non seulement j'ai failli mais ma stupidité a de beaucoup dépassé les limites du « convenable ».

Que serait-il advenu si par malheur Dany n'avait pas pu effacer les souvenirs douloureux de ces deux pauvres hommes ? Une petite voix me soufflait des mots à l'oreille mais je ne voulais pas les entendre ni même y songer. Les yeux toujours rivés vers « l'enfer » je ne vis pas que le reste de ma famille avait continué à avancer sans moi à l'exception de Dany.

**- Ne rumine pas tes souvenirs Edward.**

**- Comment ne pas le faire ? **questionnai-je perdu.

**- Toi seul trouvera une échappatoire.**

Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres.

**- Une phrase digne d'un prêtre, **ris-je.

D'une tape sur l'épaule nous rejoignîmes tous les deux le groupe. Lorsque je croisai le regard de « ma bien aimée » je fus surpris d'y voir de l'amour, cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais perdu tout espoir qu'un jour comme celui-ci puisse exister.

**Point de vue de Bella :  
**

Que serait-il advenue de moi, de « nous » si je n'avais pas accepté aussi facilement ses soient disant raisons pour me quitter ? Nous aurions vécu heureux et l'épisode Dany ne serait pas venu troubler notre petit monde.

Est-ce le baiser responsable de ce désastre ? Si oui alors les remords et la culpabilité que je ressens sont normaux, les crocs qu'Edward a enfoncé dans la chair de cet homme ont été poussés par moi !

Un bruit de branche écrasée me sortit de ma torpeur, je plongeai alors mes yeux dans les siens et ne fus pas surprise de ma découverte, l'étincelle qui auparavant allumée son regard couleur or avait disparu remplacée à présent par le désespoir et la répulsion rougeâtre. Le contraste avec sa peau diaphane était flagrant, cela choquait ou pouvait faire peur, mais je n'en avais que faire, je retrouvais « mon premier amour ».

Néanmoins j'étais persuadée qu'enfoui au plus profond de son être le Edward que je connaissais y était encore. Certes tapit dans un coin à ruminer ses erreurs mais quoi qu'il m'en coûte je le ferais ressurgir tôt ou tard.

Sur le chemin du retour chacun de nous était plongés dans ses propres pensées, pas un mot ne venait troubler le silence qui s'était instauré depuis notre départ, seul le bruit de nos pas résonnait à notre ouïe surdéveloppée.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :  
**

N'aurais-je pas pu empêcher ça ? Bien sûr que si, en refusant de fuir 10 ans auparavant.

Une erreur incommensurable, voilà ce qui aujourd'hui avait permis à mon fils et à celle que j'avais toujours considéré comme « ma fille » de se retrouver. Un lourd tribut qui planerait à jamais comme une ombre au-dessus de nous, car même si nous arrivions à oblitérer ce souvenir une part de lui resterait en chacun de nous.

Lorsque nous penserons à Bella et Edward à ce couple qui après un peu plus de 10 ans c'était miraculeusement réformé suite à nombres d'évènements joyeux ou malheureux, c'est « CE » souvenir précis qui nous viendrait à l'esprit en premier lieu.

Le temps passera, la vie reprendra son court mais la mémoire « elle », restera intacte, préservée par un film invisible qui durera tout au long de notre vie.

J'étais cependant heureux d'avoir à nouveau ma famille au complet, même agrandie. En effet si Dany n'était pas contre je souhaite lui proposer de rester avec nous, nous devons notre survie à cet homme, et jamais au grand jamais je ne saurais le remercier assez. Lui démontrer la gratitude que je lui dois, que nous lui devons.

**Point de vue d'Esmée :  
**

Quoi de plus difficile pour moi que de voir mon fils dans un état de faiblesse. Qu'elle mère pourrait supporter de voir de la souffrance, de la haine, de la répulsion, de la tristesse dans les yeux de son fils. N'étais-je pas censée le protéger de tout ça ? Certes je ne l'avais pas portée dans mon ventre, ni même senti bouger ou allaité. Je n'avais pas non plus changer ses couches mais est-ce vraiment ça une mère ? J'ai été là pour lui dans des moments difficiles, au moment de sa rencontre avec Bella, de l'incident avec Jasper, de leur rupture et enfin durant les dix années qui ont suivi cette rupture.

Depuis tout ce temps j'avais correctement tenu mon rôle de maman puis était venu Dany et là tout avait dérapé. J'ai conseillé à Bella de le laisser faire ses propres choix, mais j'ai eu tort.

Je n'ai pas vu les signes de son mal être, je n'ai pas su les déchiffrer et encore moins l'aider.

Suis-je alors réellement une bonne mère ?

Mon regard se posa sur Dany, se sentant épié il rechercha automatiquement quelle personne l'observait. Rapidement il me trouva, nos regards se croisèrent et j'essayai de faire passer dans ce simple regard tout ce que je lui devais.

Gentiment il me sourit et chacun reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était.

**Point de vue d'Alice :  
**

Durant des jours après son départ, j'avais attendu une vision, qu'il daigne me laisser voir ses pensées au lieu de les bloquer et durant des jours j'avais échoué.

Échouer ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, rien ni personne ne m'avait jamais résistée jusqu'à ce jour.

Déprimée, fatiguée et en colère j'avais petit à petit laissé tomber l'espoir de le retrouver et puis devant ce magasin de mariage ses barrières étaient tombées, me laissant le champ libre. Lorsque ma vision eut été fini une bouffée d'angoisse et de peur m'avait assailli, comment était-ce possible ?

Et maintenant à cet instant précis cette question avait été remplacée par d'autres, Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il laissé tomber ses barrières ? Était-ce prémédité ou pas, désirait-il vraiment mourir ? Si oui est-ce son subconscient qui m'a envoyé ce message ?

Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment une réponse à toutes mes interrogations mais j'espère que ma vision est dû à son bon vouloir et non à son subconscient, car au moins je saurais qu'une part de lui, une part « consciente et volontaire » ne désirait pas mourir mais vivre.

Pour ne pas avoir persisté à lire ses pensées j'étais tout aussi coupable que lui.

**Point de vue de Jasper :  
**

Cette simple goutte de sang qui avait perlé sur son doigt et s'était écrasée sur le tapis beige m'avait fait perdre la raison. L'odeur divine avait pénétré dans mes narines et déclenché le mécanisme du monstre qui était tapit dans un coin de mon âme noirci par tous les humains que j'avais d'ores et déjà tué.

Assiégé par la culpabilité que chacun des membres de ma famille dégagés je me sentis moi-même peu à peu coupable. Le passé ne m'avait jamais rattrapé et dix ans après qu'il décidait de se manifester.

Certes aujourd'hui j'avais une maigre consolation, je n'étais plus le seul à avoir cédé à l'appel du sang, je n'étais plus le seul à surveiller.

**Point de vue d'Emmett :  
**

Edward celui que je croyais le plus fort de nous mentalement avait cédé, il était comme devenu fou. Voir mon frère aussi dépressif ne me plaisait pas, rare étaient ses moments de faiblesse mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas passager, je le savais comme tout le reste de ma famille.

Bella serait la clef pour lui faire remonter la pente et le sortir de l'enfer qu'il s'était créé, j'en était certain. Mais en combien de temps allait-elle y arriver ? Je ne saurai supporter de voir Edward tous les jours et durant des mois dans cet état second, un état qui n'était pas le sien.

Où était passé le Edward rieur, joueur et aimant que tout le monde connaissait, était-il à l'intérieur de lui dans cette espèce de coquille vide qu'il semblait habiter à présent. En tout cas je l'espérai.

Ma mère, mon père, mes frères et sœurs, tout comme Dany, tous avaient les traits marqués, emprunt d'une tristesse lisible à des milliers de kilomètres. Cette histoire nous avait marqué au plus profond, laissant sur son passage désolation et culpabilité. Tandis que mes pieds s'activaient pour courir je songeai déjà à un moyen de rendre le sourire à tout ce petit monde, qu'était ma famille.

**Point de vue de Rosalie :  
**

J'ai toujours apprécié être le centre d'intérêts de tout le monde, de ma famille comme des personnes qui m'étaient complètement inconnu, mais aujourd'hui cela n'était plus. Ce simple fait se trouver loin derrière nous et le nouveau centre était « Edward » en tout cas pour notre famille.

J'avais l'impression que chacun se trouvait une part de responsabilité dans les actes démesurés de notre frère, cependant comme à chaque fois je devais être l'exception. Je ne voyais aucune raison pour me sentir coupable moi aussi, qui plus est pour des actes que je n'avais moi-même pas commis. C'était la responsabilité d'Edward et son erreur, et cela devait rester ainsi.

Néanmoins à voir les visages de ma famille je n'essayai même pas de les dissuader, je les connaissais et je savais donc par avance qu'ils n'accepteraient pas mon point de vue aussi réaliste soit-il.

Aussi je décidai de taire mon opinion jusqu'au moment opportun où je pourrais clairement leurs afficher mon sentiment.

D'ici quelques heures nous serions de retour à Carlton et notre vie paisible pourrait alors reprendre son court.

**Point de vue de Dany :  
**

Ma venue à Carlton avait seulement été poussée par le fait de découvrir le secret d'Isabella Swan et question secret j'étais servi. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer aux conséquences du baiser échangé avec Bella. Le simple fait que nos lèvres se soient touchées avait eu d'énormes répercussions sur une famille unie. Comment un simple baiser pouvait à ce point influencer des décisions ? Je ne saurai dire, cela semblait irréelle voire même inenvisageable, et pourtant ça c'était produit. L'erreur que j'ai commise ne peut être excusée ou même pardonnée. Le pardon voilà ce qui désormais me poussera à me racheter auprès du Seigneur.

Aujourd'hui j'avais sauvé la vie de 11 personnes y compris moi-même, quelles personnes étaient capable d'un tel exploit, cela compensait-il mes actes passés ? J'en doute et c'est pour cette raison que dès notre retour à Carlton je quitterais cette famille à contre cœur pour trouver un travail dans une église. Je suivrai ma vocation pour faire le bien autour de moi comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Je sais néanmoins qu'Edward vivrait des heures sombres durant ses prochaines semaines, un acte aussi cruelle soit-il ne s'oublie pas si vite et laisse quoi qu'on fasse des traces indélébiles.

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre vient de s'achever. Dans celui-là j'ai voulu donner le point de vue de chacun et vous avez pu le constaté chacun trouve qu'il à une part de responsabilité dans les actes d'Edward sauf Rosalie évidement ! Il ne se passe rien d'important mais j'ai pensais que c'était indispensable de savoir ce que chacun pensait. **

**Meric encore de me lire et je voulais vous prévenir que bientôt cette fiction sera terminée, il doit resté environ 2-3 chapitres.**


	16. épilogue

**La fiction s'achève plus vite que prévue, mais bon voilà. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. **

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Doucement la vie à Carlton reprenait son court, chacun reprenait ses habitudes tandis qu'Edward et moi étions plus proche que jamais. Cette épreuve aussi dur soit-elle nous avait irrémédiablement rapproché.

Certes il avait encore de passes difficiles, il ne supportait pas ses agissements, il ne se supportait pas lui-même mais grâce à Dany il remontait la pente petit à petit.

Voilà 2 jours que Carlisle avait fait la proposition à Dany de rester près de nous - proposition qui soit dit en passant ne nous avait guère étonné - et comme chacun semblait le penser il n'avait pas refusé bien au contraire.

Un sourire immense avait fendu son visage et il nous avait remercier toute la journée ainsi que le lendemain.

Un souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner me sortant de ma rêverie, une main ou plutôt la main d'Edward balaya mes cheveux sur le côté et quelques secondes après la froideur de ses lèvres parcourait ma nuque.

**- Que fais-tu ? **demandai-je.

**- Ça ne se voit donc pas !**

Ses mains descendaient le long de mes bras et remontaient tout en se faisant plus pressantes.

**- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu veux parler,** répondis-je amusée.

**- Madame est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui ?**

Sa main glissa sous mon peignoir et il effleura mes seins tandis que l'autre descendait sur mon ventre. À travers mon sous-vêtement il entreprit alors de caresser mon intimité.

**- Non j'aurai plutôt employé « taquine ».**

Aussitôt ses baisers et ses caresses cessèrent et je le sentis s'éloigner de moi.

**- Que fais-tu ?**

**- Je te taquine, **me répondit-il narquois.

**- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser comme ça ! **me plaignis-je.

**- C'est une option, **répondit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Desserrant la ceinture de mon peignoir je le laissai glisser à mes pieds, dévoilant ainsi un ensemble rouge qui contrastait avec la pâleur de ma peau.

**- Oserais-tu renoncé à ça ? **lui dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

La secondes d'après il me tenait dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

**- Je me damnerais pour l'éternité pour ça, **me susurra-t-il.

D'une main il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et l'envoya sur le sol, sa langue humide passa sur mes tétons qui se durcirent instantanément tout comme son sexe, mon corps se cambrait sous ses caresses et le besoin de le sentir en moi devint plus pressant.

Ses doigts froids glissaient lentement vers mon intimité, il passa la barrière de mon sous -vêtement et frôla mon point sensible avec son index.

Mes cuisses s'écartèrent et un premier doigt s'inséra en moi me faisant gémir, rapidement un deuxième et un troisième suivirent et il entreprit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ma respiration était devenu saccadée, mon corps s'enflammait de plus en plus sous son supplice et je ne cessais de murmurer son prénom.

**- S'il te plaît, **dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. **Ne me fais pas languir.**

Comme seule réponse ses doigts se retirèrent et l'espace d'une seconde je pensais avoir gagné, au lieu de quoi il passa sous les draps. Au fur et à mesure sa langue descendait, me déclenchant une vague de frisson incontrôlable puis au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes l'humidité de sa bouche rencontra la mienne.

Sa langue faisait des cercles sur mon clitoris et l'un de ses doigts s'était réintroduit en moi, le plaisir me submergea et me fit jouir.

**- Oooo je t'en supplie Edward, viens en moi.**

Cette fois-ci il ne fit pas prier et me pénétra, nous arrachant ainsi un cri de plaisir partagé.

Mes ongles griffaient son dos pendant qu'il faisait des va-et-vient, sa respiration se fit alors plus rauque et ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus fort. Son bas-ventre frottait contre mon point sensible me procurant ainsi des sensations inconnues, et dans un même hélant nos corps se soulevèrent de plaisir et il sa semence se rependit en moi.

Nous retombâmes tous les deux sur l'oreiller et sourire béat aux lèvres.

_**2 jours plus tard**_

Pour avoir plus d'intimité à nous mais aussi pour éviter que Dany doive dormir sur le canapé nous avions décidé d'emménager dans ma maison, cependant Edward avait posé une seule et unique condition.

**- Je veux que nous changions le canapé !**

Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris pour quelle raison il désirait en acheter un autre avant que nous emménagions, lorsque dans le magasin je vis un jeune couple avachi sur l'un deux en train de s'embrasser.

**- Tu es puéril ! **lui avais-je alors rétorquée.

Il avait alors suivi mon regard et s'était contenté de me sourire bêtement.

**- Ne me dis pas que ça a un quelconque rapport avec le baiser échangé avec Dany.**

**- Pas besoin de me rappeler ceci, **avait-il grogné.

**- Dommage ce canapé m'aurait remémoré de bon et agréable souvenir, **l'avais-je taquiné en posant une main sur mon cœur.

**- Tu en subiras les conséquences petite insolente, **avait-il répondu rieur.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Bella ?**

Une voix douce et mélodieuse me fit revenir à la réalité. Mon Edward aussi beau qu'un dieu se tenait devant moi un écrin de bijoux dans la main droite, c'est alors qu'il posa un genoux à terre et me fit sa demande.

**- Je ne pourrais attendre plus longtemps, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois et je ne compte pas renouveler cette petite expérience alors j'aurai une seule et unique question, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Bien que j'espère qu'après tout ce que nous ayons traversé le pire soit derrière nous.**

Émue par sa demande si simpliste soit-elle je me laissai à mon tour tomber à genoux et lui tendis ma main pour qu'il y glisse la bague.

**- Elle est magnifique Edward, **murmurai-je.

**- J'aurai au moins réussi à garder un souvenir d'Ashley.**

Mon sourire s'effaça comme il était venu et j'essayai en vain de la retirer. Une expression de colère se peignit alors sur mon visage et il explosa de rire.

**- Les conséquences, les conséquences, **se contenta-t-il de dire en remontant à l'étage. **Ne t'acharne pas j'y ai mis de la glue.**

Un grognement mi-amusée, mi-énervée sortit de ma gorge et je montai à sa suite.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà cette fiction s'achève avec un épilogue un peu court, désolée. Un grand merci à toutes celles et tout ceux ( si y en a ) qui ont suivi ma fiction et m'ont fait part de leur impression. **

**Merci encore. Désolée aussi pour les fans de Twilight mais malheureusement mes 2 prochaines fictions porteront sur Harry Potter. **


End file.
